You Want Me To Marry Whom?
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger Marriage Law can they find love in unexpected places?. I have set the rating to a T but may change it as the chapters progress. not good at summaries I'am afraid..
1. Marry Whom?

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

Hermione POV – 23 December

* * *

Leaving the Hogwarts express with my trunks in hand, I stand at the entrance of the train station looking on ahead to the distance of rolling hills and winding streets. There is something very magical about this time of the year, writhes nailed to the front of house doors, children gathered in a circle singing their favourite carols below street lamps and of course the big bird everybody buys and eats for such a day. Christmas has always been one of my favourite traditions whether it is a muggle or magical occasion.

I pondered what Christmas would be like this year with my new family and what traditions do pure bloods have? That's right, last year right after the war had finished and the light side had won, I received an OWL right out of the woods claiming I wasn't who I thought I was, curiosity took over the cat but I decided to write back to the couple and inform them of their mistake. A few weeks later when myself and Draco Malfoy, the head boy, walked into our dormitory's living room, on the green love seat sofa sat Lord and Lady Bradbury.

A calming draught and a few raised voices later I accepted that I wasn't Hermione Granger the muggle born witch, but Hermione Bradbury a pureblood witch whom belonged to Slytherin parents. It took a lot of getting used to and I won't pretend everything was peachy in the beginning, but a few howlers and door slams later I think myself and my Grandparents are on some sort of understanding.

I corresponded through owls with my Grandparents over the duration of the year and in the holidays if my schoolwork permitted it I would return home to the sleepy town of Shropshire, my home that has had Bradbury's occupying the building for centuries, if I thought Malfoy Manor was grand then Bradbury Manor is fit for the gods.

Grandmother quickly got me into shape with such things as etiquette, fashion and how to socialize properly for social occasion amongst purebloods. Grandfather spent all his time with me in the Library and helping me brush up on my duelling skills in our specially constructed duelling cage.

* * *

"Hermione" I looked up to see a blonde haired young woman waving at me from the train station car park.  
"Cassie, how are you" I walked over and wrapped my arms around the young woman.  
"I'm well, you look amazing Hermione" Cassie held on my arms but took a step back to take a proper look at me.  
"Shall we get going I don't want to keep my Grandparents waiting"  
Cassie nodded and opened the trunk so I could place my trunks inside and then walked around the car to make the long journey back to the Manor.

Cassie is a squib who helps around the Manor and was appointed my pa from the word go. Something I find slightly weird about the smaller brown haired witch is that she is unable to do magic but yet she can apparate and disparate, I wasn't aware squibs were able to do such things or is it just her ?

"How are my Grandparents?" I asked as soon as we left the station, Cassie flinched slightly, 'rather peculiar' I noted silently  
"Very well" Cassie kept her steely blue eyes on the roads that unfolded ahead.  
I took a piece of Parchment from my bag unfolding it I re-read the letter from my Grandfather for what seems like the hundredth time.

* * *

Dear Hermione,  
I hope this letter finds you well, the manor has been lonely without you and I honestly believe it has started to sulk with only myself and your Grandmother for company. I am so very proud you have graduated and the top of your class aswell, your parents would have been so proud to call you their daughter. I nearly cried when I read your last letter, just don't tell anyone of course, this weekend I will take you out to celebrate just the two of us. I shall see you when school finishes next week and you return home. Never forget how proud I am of you and remember I will always stick by your decisions. Until I see you again my only Granddaughter.

Yours  
Richard Bradbury

* * *

Not an hour later we were entering the mile stretch gravel road to the Manor, high bushes stopped the views of the garden being looked at whilst driving up to the Manor, shame really because the gardens to the Manor are beautiful with flower beds and a maze filled with mini fairy's on the right hand side and on the left a tennis court and a quidditch pitch.

"Who's here Cassie" I asked looking at the Cars parked near the circle waterfall .  
"Lord and Lady Malfoy and Lord and Lady Nott" Cassie answered before getting out of the car she slammed the blue door shut before stormily walking up to the front door, frowning at her unusual attitude I pick up my pace and enter the house after her.  
"Cassie" I hissed and pulled her around to face me as we stood at the entrance hall.  
"What I'm I missing?" I asked letting go of her arm.  
"I'm not allowed to say miss" Cassie answered formally and left me standing dumbfounded in the hallway.

"Well don't just stand there gawping at the help Granger" I averted my eyes slightly to see Draco Malfoy was leaning on the doorframe to the living room with a tall brown haired boy next to him, both with fire whiskeys in hand and dressed formally.  
"She's more of a friend to me and you know it Draco" I rolled my eyes and headed for the stairs.

"There you are Hermione, I thought you would never arrive this end of Christmas" Grandmother pushed past Draco and the young gentleman to kiss me on the cheek in greeting.  
"Come we have guests" Grandmother added a slight order into the simple command.  
"Grandmother, how very nice to see you, but may I please go get changed first" Grandmother frowned but sternly nodded her head.

* * *

I ran up the stairs and into my room, on my four poster bed was my trunks from Hogwarts with a red gown hanging from the drapes post covered in a clear plastic bag.  
"Cassie" I rubbed my forehead in frustration as Cassie appeared with a 'pop'  
"I'm sorry I was a bit feisty earlier … still friends?" I asked the younger girl.  
"Of course Hermione … just remember this evening I was always on your side" And with another 'pop' disappeared leaving me in my bedroom even more dumbstruck.  
I changed from my robes and clothes into the red velvet and black lace dress; taking my hairband from my hair I let my light brown curls cascade down my back as I slipped my feet into some black kitten heels.

Grabbing my book, Pride and Prejudice from my bedside table, I walked downstairs to where our guests and my Grandparents were situated in the parlour. Everybody was too divulged into conversations to notice my entrance so I took a seat next to the door and opened my book.

"You can't sit there all night Granger" Draco purred into my ear that sent shivers down my spine.  
"Now Draco, either you stop sneaking up on me or I will just have to fully body bind you for the rest of the evening" I looked up at him from the book and smirked.  
"Hermione dear, bring your nose from your book and join the party" Grandmother sent me a pointed look and Draco helped me to my feet.  
"Hey, if me and Theo have to be here then you do two … lighten up" Draco squeezed my hand lightly and led me over to where the adults and the young gentleman called Theo sat awkwardly.

* * *

"How's was your year" Grandfather kissed my cheek as I lowered myself into the chair next to his.  
"Very well Grandfather, although I might have achieved higher scores if the Head boy wasn't forever gossiping in my ear" I smirked at Draco's pouting lips as a chorus of laughs sounded the room.

"I expected you to achieve higher scores this year" Grandmother said slightly icily whilst she sat and sipped her Earl Grey tea elegantly. I swear the term 'ice queen' originally referred to my Grandmother alone.  
"Of course Grandmother" Grandmother nodded and began talking with Lady Malfoy.

"Take everything your Grandmother says with a pinch of salt my dear, she only wants the best for you" Grandfather patted my back gently  
"I know Grandfather" I sighed and looked into my hands.

"So, Miss Bradbury what is it you plan on doing now you have left Hogwarts?" A man next to me asked suddenly.  
"I'm sorry sir I didn't quite catch your name"

I accepted the tea from the floating tea tray and with a gentle flick of my hand it circled around the room once more.  
"I'm sorry, so rude of me. My name is Aristaios Nott" Mr Nott reached for my hand and kissed my knuckles in greeting.  
"Is it a tradition of your Family to have Greek names? Aristaios meaning Excellent and in Greek Mythology was the son Apollo and a mortal woman. Aristaios was born mortal but however it was Gaia that made him immortal" I babbled on as as Aristaios's raised an eyebrow.

"You know your Greek Mythology Miss Bradbury" Aristaios's said as Theo joined the conversation.  
"Hermione is the brightest witch of our year Father, of course she has knowledge of Greek Mythology." Theo silently levitated his chair next to his Fathers and sat down.  
"Theodore Nott" Theo reached his hand out for me to shake.  
"Hermione Bradbury" I smiled and then looked at Aristaios "Gift of god?" I asked and slightly smirked  
"Of course, Theodore is our only son" I nodded noticing the slight warning in his voice.

* * *

"Miss Bradbury, Miss Weasley is here to see you" Cassie announced at the doorway.  
I smiled at the unexpected visit and excused myself from the room closing the door behind me to see Ginny stood in the hallway, her head in her hands.  
"Ginny" I approached my red headed friend with caution, she looked up from her hands, her eyes were bloodshot and tears were still rolling down her face.  
"Oh Hermione, the most horrible things has happened" I reached for Ginny's hand and led her into the dining room.

"What's happened, I'm sure it can't be that bad Gin" Ginny snorted and accepted my outstretched napkin.  
"Mum and Dad have sold me to Blaise Zabini for marriage, a new marriage law is to be put in place next month and with Dad being high up in the ministry he caught wind of it before anybody else got a chance. I won't get to have my ever happily after with Harry, I have to marry Zabini … a _Slytherin_" I patted my friends hand gently.

"Blaise is a nice young man Gin; he will keep you well and want for nothing. I have met him a couple of times at Malfoy Manor, really good looking and his eyes …oh my they can make any witch faint and if it helps at least he was neutral during the war" I pointed out as Ginny looked up.

"I'm surprised your Grandparents haven't tried marrying you off yet Mione'" My hand reached my mouth, oh dear lord that's why …  
"Gin, give me a few seconds and we will spend a little time together" Ginny nodded as I stormed into the parlour room guns fully loaded.

"You have to be kidding me Grandmother" Putting my hands on my hips I looked straight at her rather icily.  
"Watch your tone young lady, we are doing what we think is best by you and we believe Mr Nott will be a fantastic Husband" I laughed loudly and glanced at my Grandfather who looked apologetic at me.  
"Did you ever think to ask me what I thought of the subject? What if the marriage law never comes into place, then what? I will be married to somebody I don't love for nothing. I will not spend the rest of my life like that, I damn right refuse" I turned on my heel and headed to the door.

"Don't act like such a child Hermione" Draco shouted after me, I turned around and laughed as he stood up from the sofa away from his parents.  
"That's rich coming from you Malfoy, it was only last week you cried your eyes out because you stubbed your toe" Draco reached for his wand the same time I had withdrawn my own.  
"Hermione … lower your wand … you don't want to do something you regret" Ginny whispered next to me with her hand on my shoulder, I sighed and lowered it half way waiting for Draco to do the same act of forgiveness. Draco nodded sternly and lowered his wand down to his side.

* * *

"Cassie" The brown haired appeared with a 'pop' taken in the tension in the room stood slightly behind myself and Ginny.  
"Could you please prepare an overnight room for Ginny next to mine and please contact Blaise Zabini, this is important," Cassie nodded and dissaparated away

"Could myself and Hermione have a few minutes of privacy" Theo who was still calm rose from his chair and held his preferred arm out for me to take.  
"Fine" I took his arm and showed him into the dining room.

"Tell me … how much is the dowry on … this sham?" I asked Theo as I sat down at the table and Theo took a seat across from my own.  
"Nothing, this is the beauty of it. We get married and I move into the Bradbury Manor, you still get to continue your education and there isn't a time limit on conceiving children. There were the rules of your Grandfather"  
Theo's facial features were still as natural as he reached for my hand across the table.

"I know this isn't ideal Hermione, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're not the only one who wanted love from a marriage, but I respect you and if we start with the little things we might surprise each other, merlin knows you would have preferred Draco but Lucius has someone in mind for Draco and is keeping it tight lipped until the matter is settled."

I stroked his hand with my thumb and smiled softly up at him.  
"I … look I barely know you and what I do know I dislike, I'm a straight forward woman and I don't want this as much as you do, but I won't take you for a ride and I promise to stand by you, ok?" I asked as Theo nodded his head in agreement

"Who's idea was the marriage?" I asked pulling my hand away slightly  
"Mine actually" I frowned at his bluntness and Theo continued.  
"I only want the best, you have the brains, the beauty, you're not snobby for a pureblood, you know what you want out of life, I believe we will have very intellectual if not heated conversations and you're not afraid to speak your mind, I wasn't the only Death Eater … former may I add, to want you. I know for a fact Goyle and Crabbe Snrs were in touch with Lord Bradbury petitioning for you"

I sighed and rubbed my head with my free hand.  
"I guess I got the best package then haven't I?" Theo nodded looking slightly taken aback.  
"Shall we return back to the parlour?" I asked as I stood up.  
"Lets" Theo offered me his arm again and this time I held onto it a bit more than previously.

* * *

"I'm sorry for ruining the evening" I addressed everyone as soon as Theo shut the door behind the two of us.  
"Nonsense dear, it's an expected reaction" Narcissa piped up from next to my Grandmother.  
"Theodore say goodbye to Miss Bradbury" Theo's Mother Demanded  
"Goodbye Hermione" Theo kissed my hand and stepped back to stand with his parents.

"Theo I shall owl you sometime this week if I find the time from meddling Grandparents" Theo nodded from his place standing behind his Mother's chair.  
"Oh and Dray, you still have my Hogwarts History, if you have ruined the binding of my book again I expect the latest addition for Christmas" I said over my shoulder as I shut the parlour behind me and Ginny.

* * *

"Blaise Zabini is here Hermione" Cassie addressed opening the front door.  
"Today is never going to end" I whispered quietly to Ginny as she laughed slightly.  
"Hermione …. Miss Weasley" Blaise kissed both of our hands in turn and stepped back slightly.  
"Shall we go the library, I know for a fact we will not be disturbed at such an hour" Blaise nodded and followed closely behind the two of us walking up the stairs and corridors until we finally reached the library.

I set the fire in the room going and motioned for the two guests to sit down in the available chairs.  
"I think I know why I am here" Blaise swivelled in his seat slightly so he could face Ginny  
"Ginerva, just let me say before you shout and rave. I have admired you from school, your feisty attitude and your beauty is what draws me in. Around the same time I heard wind of this law I also heard a certain Golden boy had petitioned for Miss Parkinson. Weird? Yes I thought so two. The two of them had never said a word to each that wasn't an insult as far as I am aware. I also wasn't aware the two of you were no longer an item" Blaise stopped for a breather.

"I either wasn't aware you had split from Harry, Ginny?" I questioned and looked to the witch fiddling with her fingers.  
"We had an argument the week before last, Harry became distant and said he needed space, I thought if I left him alone long enough he would come back to me, but he didn't" Ginny sighed unable to cry anymore.

"Hermione" Grandfather knocked and walked into the room.  
"Yes grandfather" I looked up to see my Grandfather's hand rested on the door handle as he stood in Library.  
"Cassie has prepared rooms for Miss Weasley and Mr Zabini if need be" I nodded and turned to the couple in front of me.  
"If it isn't too much of a problem Lord Bradbury I wish to decline, I think it would be beneficial for Miss Weasley to spend the night at Zabini Villa" Grandfather nodded his head in understanding and escaped the room.

"Miss Weasley" Blaise stood up and offered his hand, Ginny still looking at her feet stood up and took his hand.  
"Hermione thank you for your hospitality but we will be leaving now" I smiled and watched the two walk into the floo fire and disappear into green flames.

Sighing I left the library and walked to my bedroom. Closing my bedroom door behind me I banged my head quietly on the wood before settling into my routine of bedtime. Taking my gown off I placed it back on the hanger and slipped into some pyjamas. A simple cleansing spell and a few pages of Pride and Prejudice later my eyes began to slip were sleep took over.


	2. Christmas Shopping

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
Sighing I left the library and walked to my bedroom. Closing my bedroom door behind me I banged my head quietly on the wood before setting into my routine of bedroom. Taking my gown off I placed it back on the hanger and slipped into some pyjamas. A simple cleansing spell and a few pages of Pride and Prejudice later my eyes began to slip where sleep took over.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

xXMiss Alec VolturiXx Thank you for the review J  
Adrianiforever Thank you for the review J

Hermione POV 24th December-

Christmas eve, the night before St Nick comes around on his reindeer pulled sleigh to drop off presents to the little girls and boys. Me I wasn't so fickle to believe this when I was younger I remember one particular Christmas Eve when I simply asked my father about Christmas.

**Flashback**  
"Daddy" I asked sitting on my daddy's lap in his favourite chair snuggled together about to read the traditional 'the night before Christmas' story.  
"Yes my little Christmas angel" I giggled slightly at my holiday given nickname.  
"How does Santa Claus get around everybody's houses in the world in night?" I asked craning my neck up to look at my Father.

"Well Hermione, it helps that the some country's go to bed as we are waking up to start the day"  
"Like New Zealand Daddy" Daddy smiled down at me and nodded  
"Yes my Christmas Angel, just like New Zealand. Santa Claus lives' all the way in North Pole with Miss Claus, a large number of magical elves and his 8 magical reindeers. The elves make wooden toy trains for the little boys and cue blonde … or brown haired dollies for the girls, but beware if you make Santa Claus angry by being naughty you will wake with only a sack of coal on Christmas morning" Giggling slightly I lay back down on my Daddy's chest and listen to the story.

**End Flashback**

"Lover boy is here Hermione" Cassie whispered as she poked her head around the door.  
"Lover boy?" I frowned and jumped from my bed leaving my book open to the page I had absentmindedly read four times.

With a little bounce in my step I left my bedroom and followed Cassie downstairs into the Parlour room. Stood in front of the open fire with a fire whiskey in hand talking with Grandfather was a tall weedy looking man with short dark brown shaggy hair.  
"Theodore, how nice to see you … Grandfather" I smiled politely at my Fiance and closed the door behind me.  
"Hermione" Grandfather stepped forward and kissed my cheek  
"Good Morning Hermione" Theo kissed my hand and stepped back slightly.

"Cassie mentioned you had dropped by and I thought it would be rude for me not to come down and say a quick hello" Theodore swirled the whiskey around in his glass before speaking.  
"I was just conversing with Lord Bradbury your plans over Christmas, I was hoping you could spend the holidays at my House" My smile faltered slightly at his offer, luckily he was still staring at his whiskey.  
"This is my first Christmas at the Manor" Theo finally looked up from his glass.  
"Of course" His face stayed as impassive.  
"Maybe you could stay here over the holidays … would that be ok Grandfather?" I stole a glance at my grandfather who nodded simply.  
"Wonderful" Theo's face light up for a second before the mask fell back into place.

"I was just on my way out to go Christmas Shopping with Draco, Ginny and Blaise … Maybe you would like to come?" I asked wringing my wrists slightly.  
"Certainly, I will need to flow home and retrieve my Gringotts key" Theo stepped forward and kissed my hand before stepping into the floo fire and disappeared into green flames.  
"It gets better Hermione, it won't stay uncomfortable for long" I snorted slightly and stepped out of the room.

"Hermione there you are, myself and Lady Nott need you to come choose table settings for the wedding" Grandmother bustled in from the dining room.  
"Actually Grandmother I am going out for the day" I grabbed my cloak and slipped it over my shoulders.

"Hermione, we have a wedding to plan in little over a month and your gallivanting around England with Draco Malfoy no less" Grandmother raised an a perfectly manicured eyebrow silently asking me to say she is wrong.  
"Lady Bradbury" A cool and collected voice came from the parlour room greeted that sent shivers down my spine.

"Theodore, I wasn't aware you was here" Grandmother reached forward and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm taking Hermione out for the day … that's if you don't need her here to discuss wedding plans" I brought my elbow back and elbowed Theo in the stomach no missing the feeling of his icy eyes staring into the back of my head.

"Of course not, you two have fun … and Theodore keep an eye on Hermione … she has a tendency to just walk off"  
"18 year old Granddaughter still here" I called after her as Theo closed the door behind us.  
"What was that about?" He asked angrily  
"No time were late" I held onto his arm as we side-apparated to Hogsmeades to meet the others.  
"Hermione" Theodore reached for my wrist tightly.  
"What" I turned around and screeched, angry brown eyes meeting angry blue ones.

"lovers tiff already" Draco whispered into my left ear.  
"Sod off Dray" I stepped back slightly and wrapped Ginny into a hug as she still held hands with her Italian stallion Blaise Zabini.  
"Hermione, a pleasure as always" Blaise bowed low and stood straight back up pulling Ginny close to him.

A little envy maybe? My friends deserve to be happy just because I am not, merlin I hated my Grandparents at the moment, I am betrothed to a known death eater. God knows what I am getting myself into.  
"Come on Hermione" I looked up slightly to see Draco falling out of the group of friends, his hand outstretched. I took his hand with a slight smile and let him lead us down back to the group.  
Draco … an unluckily friend, oh it might have been a year or so ago. I can't even pin point the exact time we had become acquaintances never mind buddies. Maybe it was bonding over our nightly rounds … or maybe he's forever sexual innuendos flying my way.

"What you thinking about" Dray whispered in my ear, I turned slightly and smiled  
"I am actually trying to pin point when we actually became friends" Draco smiled and seemed to ponder it for a while.  
"Wasn't it when Blaise and Ginny caught us in the abandoned classroom on the fifth floor?." I blushed slightly as Theo's head spun around to look between myself and Draco.  
"Oh my I nearly forget that, Hermione you never did tell us what happened that night" Ginny and Blaise wearing identical smirks.

"Nothing happened" I turned and stared icily at Draco holding his stomach laughing.  
"Pray do tell Hermione, I think your Fiancé has the right to know" Theo asked, or demanded might have been a better word.  
"NOTHING happened, look, McGonagall had grown tired of out constant bickering so she locked us in an abandoned classroom failing to unlock the windows with her wand or turn the air conditioning on. The heat in the room was unbearable so we had to find make shift ways of keeping us cool."

Picking up a bit of snow and shaping it into a ball I through it at Draco, whom was still holding his stomach laughing.  
"You're going to pay for that Granger" Draco said with a menacing look in his eyes.  
"Bring on your best shot Malfoy" Putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow I watch him bend down to pick some snow up.  
"Draco … now now" I smirked slightly as Lucius and Cissa walked behind Draco, Draco stopping mid snowball making sighed and dropped the snow on the floor.

"Hermione dear, we received your wedding invitation this morning" Cissa smiled and walked forward to kiss my cheek.  
"Im glad somebody did Cissa, I will turn up on the wedding day not knowing what my Grandmother has in mind" Cissa frowned slightly as she linked her arm in my own walking forward with the group walking slightly behind  
"Are you not excited for your wedding day?" Cissa looked down at me as I began to fidget.  
"To tell you the truth Cissa, if I could I would get out of the contract if it wasn't magically binding." Cissa nodded her head knowing.

"I was so excited on my wedding day to Lucius, I was nervous aswell, sure I knew him and we courted as it was expected of us, are you not at least bit excited?" Cissa asked as we stopped outside Madam Malkins.  
"Nope not even a little bit, I know nothing of Theodore and what I know I don't like." I shrugged slightly and kept quiet as the group caught us up.

"Draco please come home by two please, Astoria is coming over for dinner" Draco nodded slightly and said goodbye to the older Malfoy's.

Spotting my favourite book store I practically run, skipped and jumped to get there faster. Something about the smell of a freshly new opened book excites me, my muggle father would read me thick novels for bedtime and when I was old enough it was my turn to read the classics to him.  
"I don't appreciate you flirting with Malfoy" Straightening my back slightly I turned around to face the no longer face of my Fiancé.  
"I wasn't flirting with Draco, what such an absurd thing to say" I frowned and turned back to reading each spine of the books at eye level.  
"I know you don't want to marry me Hermione, but cut off the flirting with Malfoy, I am a very patient man and will tolerate just about anything. But this time next month you will bore my ring and he will have Greengrass on his arm."

I turned and walked from the book shop leaving Theo and the group inside.  
"Hermione" I looked up through my glassy eyes to Harry Potter walking towards me with arms spread wide open.  
"Harry" My smile fell back into place as Harry embraced me.  
"How are you?" I asked taking a good look at him; the young Auror seems to in better shape than he has been in years, no longer small and thin. Harry towered over me a good 3 inch, I had to practically crane my neck slightly, a novelty for me really what with most of my friends being my height … apart from Theodore.

"Sooo I received a certain wedding invitation this morning, when was you going to tell me?" Harry asked sounding hurt.  
"Harry I found out yesterday Grandfather and Nott signed the binding contract months ago, I wasn't even aware Grandmother sent the invitations out until Cissa informed me." I said slightly exasperated.

"Take control" Harry put his hands on my shoulders  
"What?" I asked slightly dumfounded  
"Take control, this is your wedding … put your foot down and say no" I sighed slightly  
"I could try but you don't know Grandmother, she has probably planned the whole wedding by now"

"Potter" My shoulders slumped at the cold icy voice again.  
"Nott" Harry nodded rather sternly, taking his hands from my shoulders  
"I have to be going Hermione, Maybe we can do tea sometime next week?" I nodded and kissed his cheek.  
"Bye Harry" Harry nodded and walked back down the streets.

"I need you to come with me" Theo said and turned on his heel to walk down the busy streets of Hogsmeades town centre. Family's out buying last minute Christmas gifts or picking things up from the owl station. Everybody practically in a panic state of getting things done on time.  
"If you wish for me to follow you then consider slowing down I only have small legs" I called after Theo who took a sharp turn down knock-turn alley.

"No way … I'm not going down there" I protested and turned back on my heel.  
"Your my betrothed and you will do as I say" Theo whispered in my ear and grabbed my wrist pulling me with him.  
"Come" Theo opened a door open for me to step inside, closing the door behind himself.

"Marc" Theo called as a short stubby man came from the back and looked over counter.  
"Have you got what I requested?" Theo asked and the man simply nodded retrieving a parcel from the back and handing it over the counter, Theo handed over the money and we left without a goodbye.  
"What's in the parcel?" I asked curious  
"It's Fathers" I nodded not wanting to pray … too much.

By the time we had finished shopping I could drop on my bed and sleep, stress was killing my body but at least I had picked up a few presents for Theo, personalised fencing equipment for Grandfather and a little bit of something for Cassie and Grandmother.

We said our goodbye's and Merry Christmas's to the group before Theo side-apparated us to his house. We apparated in a spacious bedroom decorated in slytherin green and dark wooden flooring. A four poster bed with white drapes and black bedding was on the left hand side of the room in between white bedside tables, and on the right hand wall was a small vanity table in between two white doors. A sofa and a small bookshelf occupied the bay window looking over the beautiful gardens of the manor.

"So yeah, this is my bedroom" Theo said nervously as his hand rubbed the back of his neck.  
"This is the bathroom" Theo opened the left hand door wide open for me to have a quick glance before shutting It closed.  
"And this is the closet" Theo opened the door and in an cannonball order each light turned on revealing rows upon rows of clothes and empty rales.

Theo placed his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the automatic door swung open to the hallway an ear piercing scream could be heard throughout the manor.


	3. Being Ill On Christmas Sucks

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
_Theo placed his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the automatic door swung open to the hallway an ear piercing scream could be heard throughout the manor._

* * *

Adrianiforver – Thank you for the review, keep reading please

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx – Thank you for the review, here's another chapter

BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 – Thank you for the review, don't like Cliff-hangers? :P

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

Hermione POV 24th December-

Theo's arm around my shoulders tensed as the familiar pull of my navel informed me of side-apparition and a few seconds later we hit solid ground. Looking around the familiar parlour to the two older people seated near the fire, Grandmother looked up from her hand knitting and Grandfather up from his paper. I turned my head to the side and watched as Theo's jaw tightened and his shaking became more noticeable.  
"Theo?" I asked and stepped away slightly.

"Hermione dear, what happened?" Grandfather asked behind me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Theo was showing me around his bedroom when someone screamed from somewhere in the manor." Theo's hands balled into fists and his breathing a bit ragged.  
"Ah ok, Come Theo" Grandfather moved from behind me to grip Theo's shoulder and lead him away from the room.

"Do sit down Hermione, we can discuss your wedding" Inwardly groaning I turned on the spot and joined my Grandmother in the sitting area.  
"Grandmother, about the wedding …" I began.  
"Yes?" Grandmother put her knitting needles aside giving me her full attention.  
"Maybe me and Theo can do some of the planning. I mean it is our wedding and it might help us bond abit" I wringed my wrists not knowing why I was nervous asking to take control of my own wedding.  
"Very well, I wondered when you would gather up that _Gryffindor_ courage and ask it of me" I rolled my eyes visibly much to my Grandmother's annoyance  
"You can arrange the small things, table settings, dinner cloths, seating plans, that sort of thing I shall write you a list of jobs you will be able to be involved in" I nodded a bit too eagerly before frowning slightly.

"Grandmother … What's wrong with Theo?" I asked feeling slightly left out of the loop, shall I say?  
"It is not my story to tell Hermione just know that Theo wasn't chosen at random to be your Husband, we might be set in our old ways dear but we would not set you up with someone we didn't approve of" I blinked a few times, staring at my Grandmother in shock.  
"Dinner is ready" Binky brought me out of my staring as she disappeared with a 'pop'.  
"Will the boys be joining us?" I asked walking down the hall next to my Grandmother.  
"It's hard to tell" Grandmother opened the dining room door and I closed it behind the two of us.

* * *

A pair of strong arms snaked around my waist and kissed my temple sending slight butterflies into my stomach.  
"Theo" I greeted not being able to move from his strong grip around my waist.  
"We are eating somewhere different for dinner, don't worry your Grandfather was the one to suggest it" I nodded and turned around once he let go of my waist. Theo put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the conservatory where in the middle of the room sat a small round table seated for two with a floating ice bucket and enchanted candles hanging from the ceiling, just like Hogwarts.  
"My Lady" Theo pulled my chair out for me to sit into and poured me a glass of wine before sitting in his own chair.  
"This is lovely Theo, thank you" I smiled and Theo's impassive features stayed the same as he nodded

"I suppose you have some questions to ask about this evening"  
Theo asked looking up from the Salad Binky brought in.  
"I do, but I understand if you don't wish to tell me Theo" Theo shook his head, wiping his mouth with the napkin from his lap.  
"The screams that could be heard in the manor belonged to my Mother, My Father has been beating my Mother for as long as I can remember" by instinct my hand moved across the table to grip his.  
"Lord Bradbury, other the last couple of months has been kind enough to help me with my temper. Merlin knows I could kill my own father in cold blood but your Grandfather asked me take an unbreakable vow not to kill him. Something about your Grandmother Sees great potential in me"  
I laughed slightly and wiped my own mouth with my napkin from my lap.

"Grandmother is seer, in her hay day she was a Divination Mistress at Beaxbatons academy." I explained as Theo nodded  
"It makes sense I suppose, so a couple of weeks ago when Father attacked my Mother, your Grandfather took me in and asked if I wanted to get away from it all, obviously I jumped at the chance."  
"And that's when he asked you to enter this marriage contract?" I guessed as Theo nodded his head in affirmation.

"Challenge him to a duel" I suggested  
"What?" Theo asked confused  
"When Lucius wasn't in his right frame of mind when Voldermort came into power again he started hitting Cissa, one night Draco had heard enough of hearing his Mother's screams so he challenged him to a duel, if Draco won Lucius wasn't allowed to lay another finger on Cissa, if Lucius won Draco would be entered into a marriage contract with Millicent Bestrode. So as you can imagine Draco didn't back down, he had to win. In the end Lucius passed out from pain, or tiredness I suppose. They had been duelling for 72 hours straight and we were all exhausted but it meant Lucius wasn't allowed to touch Cissa again." Theo shook his head

"I wouldn't win against my Father in a duel, To tell you the truth it has to be one of my weakest points" Theo admitted  
"I am good dueller" Theo shook his head  
"No, You will not get yourself involved, and that's an order Hermione, I forbid it" Theo looked head strong before returning to his food.

* * *

"What's … What exactly is going on between you and Malfoy?" Theo asked, throwing his napkin onto his plate once he finished his meal.  
"Nothing" I frowned and placed the last bit of steak from my plate into my mouth  
"Hermione, I'm not a fool so do not treat me as such" Theo's blue eyes bore into my own.  
"Nothing, me and Draco have been nothing more than close friends" Theo's eyes squinted a touch.  
"Ok, but you lust after him?" I supressed a giggle before continuing  
"If you mean do I have feelings for Dray? No I don't, not anymore, we had a cheeky kiss once but only because we had had so much alcohol at one of Cissa's balls, merlin was she angry when she found out, We was cleaning out her owlrey out for months." Theo smiled slightly and poured us both some more wine.

"Your rather handsome when you smile" Theo raised an eyebrow but kept quiet  
"Grandmother has allowed us to plan some of our own wedding" Theo through his hands in the air  
"Hallelujah, I have been asking the two of them all week but with no avail" Theo leaned over the table  
"Tell me Hermione, are you a virgin?" I looked up slowly to his smirking face as I shook my head  
"Who?" he asked carefully  
"Do I have to say, am ever so ashamed of it" Theo nodded his in amusement  
"urgh, ok the first person I had … you know, was with Adrian Pucey" Theo raised an eyebrow  
"That was … unexpected, I thought Malfoy, Weasel or even Zabini, but Pucey?"

"Ok, I don't need you taking the biscuit Theo, Who was your first? Presuming you're not a virgin" I asked turning the tables.  
"Daphne Greengrass" Theo answered nonchalantly, my face fell slightly  
"Really?" I asked  
"Yes why, do you not believe?" Theo asked with a smirk  
"No, it's just … how am I meant to compare to Greengrass" I asked looking down slightly  
"Please, I would prefer somebody I can have an half decent conversation with, not somebody who rattles on about the latest fashion or beauty cosmetics" Theo took my hand and kissed my knuckles  
"Come, Shall we retire to the parlour?" Theo nodded and stood up to help me from the chair.

"My Lady" Theo held his preferred arm out and I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow.  
"This will work" I looked up at him confused as he looked down at me and smiled.  
"Me and You, we can make it work" I smiled at his positivity before entering the parlour.

* * *

25th December, Christmas Day -  
Waking up groggily, my head pounded as my body shook violently.  
"Bi … Bin … Binky" I managed to say through shivers  
"Yes Mistress … Oh Miss Hermione" I opened my eyes to see the small elf climbing up onto the bed  
"Does mistress need anything?" I nodded slightly  
"Can you wake Theo up please" I asked wrapping the blankets around myself and watched the little elf walk from the room.

"Blooming hell Hermione it's only five in morning, are you that excited for your Christmas presents" I could hear Theo moan as he came into the room.  
"Hermione …" Theo walked closer to the bed  
"I'm sick Theo" Theo smirked and pressed his wrist to my forehead  
"I gathered that dear, you're a touch warm" Theo pulled his wrist away and walked to the fire floo in my bedroom and flooed St Mungos, a few minutes later a healer climbed through the fire and checked over my vitals.

"It's nothing serious Miss Bradbury, a touch of the Flu is all." The healer took a small box full of vials from her bag and placed them on the bedside table before turning to Theo.  
"And you are?" She asked, Theo screwed his nose up slightly at her lack of manners.  
"Mr Nott, Miss Bradbury's Fiancé." The healer nodded  
"She has to take a vial every four hours until her prescription runs out" Theo nodded and thanked the Healer for her services.

* * *

"What are you like" Theo climbed onto the bed next to me kissing my temple.  
"I'm so so so cold Theo" Theo held my hand and laid his head on the pillow next to my own  
"I know dear but if I place a heating charm on you, your fever will increase terribly, unfortunately you have to do as the muggles say and 'ride it out"

"Bin … Bink … Binky" Binky appeared with a 'pop'  
"Yes Miss" Binky looked between myself and Theo  
"Have … you … informed … My … Grandparents …" I tried to say but the shivers got the better of me.  
"Yes Miss, Master said to inform Miss he will be down soon" Binky disappeared with a 'pop'

"Hermione" My Grandparents came into the room with their robes tied around their pyjamas  
"I don't approve of Mr Nott sleeping in your bed" Grandmother frowned  
"Please Elizabeth he hasn't slept in her bed, your jumping to conclusions" I smiled thankfully at my Grandfather.  
"Has a healer been?" Grandmother asked pressing her cold hand to my head in which I was thankful for.  
"Yes" Grandmother nodded and handed me a vial  
"It's a dreamless potion dear, sit up" Theo helped me to sit up from the bed to take the vial.  
I smiled thankfully at my Grandmother and with the help of Theo I lowered myself back down into bed with Theo stroking my head.

* * *

"Theo" I opened my eyes to the dark room.  
"I'm here Hermione; rustling could be heard from the other side of the room before the bed dipped down"  
"What time is it?" I asked no longer shivering  
"A little after four … Your Grandfather has postponed Christmas dinner until 5 if you're feeling up to it" I nodded and sat up with Theo plumping my pillows behind my back.  
"Thank you" I smiled appreciatively at Theo.  
"Would you like to open my present? I opened mine from you, obviously I didn't expect any and I have just about read my book, I will try my broom out later, thank you" I had bought Theo Quidditch through the ages book and the latest broom on sale, The Thunderbolt 203. Theo kissed my hand before handing me a red velvet box

I opened the box carefully to a simple gold ring with a single diamond, I looked up to Theo whom smiled.  
"I picked this up a few weeks back. I know you still don't want to marry me Hermione, I understand that I do but I at least thought you should have a ring on your finger" I smiled as Theo slipped it on my left hand.  
"Thank you, I really like it Theo" Theo kissed my left hand and helped me from the bed to get ready for dinner.  
Theo turned around as I slipped into a dress and made myself look presentable with a few charms.

"Your legs might feel a bit like jelly for a while" Theo helped me walk out of the bedroom.  
"Well done Sherlock" I smirked at Theo as he helped me slowly down the stairs.  
"Hermione" Grandfather stood at the bottom of the stairs next to Lord Nott, I noticed Theo tense up slightly, my fingers entwined with his own as we reach the bottom step in act of comfort.  
"Grandfather" I greeted as he kissed my cheek.  
"How are you feeling Miss Bradbury, I hear your ill" Aristaios Nott asked  
"I'm on the mend with the help of Theo, thank you" I smiled at the two older gentleman and me and Theo walked through to the parlour.

"Hermione dear, Merry Christmas" Grandmother rose and kissed my cheek  
"Merry Christmas Grandmother" I squeezed her gently and stepped back.  
"Here" Grandmother handed me a small bag of presents.  
"Thank you, did you like your present" I motioned to the diamond necklace around her neck.  
"I do thank you dear, how did you know I like 13th century pieces" I smiled slightly  
"I didn't, cheekily I followed you to your jewellers one day and asked her what your preferences are in jewels" Grandmother smiled and kissed my cheek.

* * *

My Grandparents had bought me a new thick winter cloak, in red of course, 3 new dresses from their latest trip to Paris and a few other trinkets.  
I glanced a look over at Lady Nott and My Grandmother conversing other something or other.  
"You won't see any bruises, he is careful to not put any where anybody will see them" Theo whispered next to me.

"What was that Theodore" Lord Nord asked icily behind us.  
"Nothing Father" Theo answered taking a swig of his fire whiskey.  
"No, come on boy if you have anything to say be a man and come out with it" Lord Nott grabbed Theo and pulled him off from the sofa.

"Get off him" I withdrew my wand and held it Aristaios's neck.  
"Think you can protect him" Aristaios asked with a touch of amusement in his voice  
"Please. I hid Harry Potter from your precious lord for long enough I am sure I can handle you" I looked him up and down in disgust.  
"Hermione Leave it" Theo hissed at me  
"No, I'm sorry but I won't Theo. Someone has stick up to this … this bully"

"Theodore keep your woman in control or I will be forced to do it for you" Aristaios smirked down at me.  
"What you going to do? hit me? You touch one hair on my head and you will live to regret it, I have friends in high places Lord Nott" I smiled sweetly  
"What? The order, don't make me laugh" Lord Nott laughed holding his stomach  
"The order managed to bring Voldermort and plenty of Death eaters down, am sure one more won't hurt" I spat as somebody gasped behind me informing me I might have gone a touch far.  
"Hermione" Grandfather chided, sighing I lowered my wand.  
"I'll have my tea in my room Grandfather I'm all of a sudden not feeling very well" I left the room shakily by myself and up into my room.

* * *

"Go you" Cassie whispered as she entered my room silently.  
"I went too far didn't I?" I asked biting my lip as she nodded  
"A bit, but somebody had to stand up to him Hermione" Cassie said as she sat on my bed  
"Theo's going to be angry with me now isn't he?" I lowered my head a fraction

"I'm not too sure, he has gone home with his parents though if that's any indication"  
Putting my head in my hands I groaned.  
"I've blown it, we was getting along so well" I moaned through my hands.  
"I don't know what to say Hermione, maybe you should just come down for dinner" Cassie suggested and helped me up from the bed.

"Hermione Bradbury" Grandmother screeched slightly as I entered the dining room hanging my head in shame.  
"You have made a mockery of yourself tonight young lady" I moved to my place at the dining table  
"We will be lucky if we can find another suitable young wizard for your betrothal" My head snapped up  
"Theo has cancelled the wedding?" I asked blinking the unnecessary tears away from my eyes.  
"He should do, you should talk to your future in-laws with respect young lady" I frowned  
"Grandmother, he physically had Theo a few feet from the floor" I hissed as if it was the only matter, well it was to me.  
"That doesn't give you the right to talk to Lord Nott in that manner" Grandmother shot back placing her fork on the table.

"I get it ok … I have probably ruined my chance with Theo … I have embarrassed you and Grandfather in front of your friends … I'm an embarrassment to the family name … I get it Grandmother … you have been making subtle hints to me since I first arrived here." A single tear rolled down my face.

* * *

"Hermione your excused from the table" Grandfather allowed as he continued to stare at my Grandmother. Taking my plate from the table I walked slowly to my bedroom.  
"You look like total rubbish" I looked up and smiled as Theo sat on my bed eating his dinner.

"Theo look …" Theo placed his hand up for me stop.  
"So I have moved in earlier than planned" I smiled as he motioned to his things around the room, I moved to sit next to him on the bed with my plate on my lap.  
"Is Grandfather ok with you sharing my room" I asked taking a bite of the turkey breast.  
"He trusts we will not do anything until the wedding night" Theo shrugged as I blushed and looked down at my plate.

"I was out of order and I know it ok? I just didn't like how he treated you" Theo grabbed my hand in his.  
"It's ok Hermione, it shows you care" I smiled  
"Of course I care, your my friend" Theo's smile fell from his face as the situation became awkward.


	4. New Years Eve

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
_"It's ok Hermione, it shows you care" I smiled_  
_"Of course I care, your my friend" Theo's smile fell from his face as the situation became awkward._

* * *

__BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 - Thank you so much for the review, This chapter is not a cliffhanger, I thought I might let you off :), It was slightly awkward for Theo but read down and see what happens :)

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx - Thank you for the review, I will be honest and say I completely forgot about their opinion, i have added it into this chapter :)

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

Hermione POV 31st December –

Six days. Six days Theo has been ignoring me, Six days he has slept in another bedroom than ours, six whole days of awkwardness between us, but not tonight. Tonight Grandmother has arranged a New Year Masquerade ball at the Manor and half of the wizarding world will be attending. Groaning with my head in my hands I stand up from my four poster bed and set out to search for my tonight's date, Theo.

An hour later and I still couldn't find him, I had checked the spare bedroom and ensuite bathroom, the musical room where he spends time playing our Kawai grand black piano, the library which is his usual haven and the conservatory where he can see the majority of the Manor's gardens where he likes to watch the grass blades swaying in the wind.  
"He's with your Grandfather dear" Pulling me from my mental map, Grandmother whispered into my ear before swiftly moving into the ball room. I wasn't really sure where Grandfather took Theo but my best guest would be our duelling cage.

* * *

"Hermione" Grandfather nodded slightly as I entered the room and took a seat on the outside of the cage. Theo looked tired and ragged but Grandfather looked the complete opposite, lively and calm.  
"I think we are done for today Theo, if not Elizabeth will have both our necks if we are not ready for tonight's fiasco" Grandfather made his way out of the cage to kiss my forehead before leaving the room. Theo took a few deep breaths before warding the cage off and taking a seat next to me.

"Hello" Theo greeted coldly, my eyebrows knitted slightly at his coldness radiating from his anger.  
"Theo … please do tell me what it is I have done" I pleaded resting my hand on his clammy one.  
"Hermione …" Theo started  
"Miss Bradbury you better come quick" Cassie squeaked and ran from the door.  
"Come" Theo helped me up from my chair and we followed Cassie into the parlour room to a room full of red heads ... and Harry.

"This is wrong, you have sold her to a death eater, she will be tortured or worse … killed" Ron protested to my calm Grandparents, Theo unnecessarily stood behind my Grandfather in a sign of protection to the older Wizard, where i stood neutral in the middle.  
"Ronald you will do well to lower your voice in my house" I seethed through gritted teeth before turning to Harry.

"You told them I presume" Harry nodded  
"How. very. " Harry looked confused  
"What right did you have to meddle into my business, where were anyone of you when I needed you? Mmm? I had one friend, one and it wasn't any of you, I havnt seen or heard from any of you for months" Ron stepped around Harry.  
"Are you still webbing your lies Bradbury" Ron spat gripping my wrist tightly.  
"Lies? Bloody lies? When I escaped your clutches I was black and bloody blue" I pulled my wrist out of his grip as a hand gripped my shoulder from behind.

"Hermione, you never mentioned he laid a finger on you" Grandfather's calm mask dropped as he stared in disgust at the Red head in question.  
"I didn't want any trouble; it was the day after the first time we met in the head dorms. I didn't feel like I could come to you … so Draco took me Severus whom in time healed me physically and emotionally"

"I never laid a finger on you" Ron protested throwing his arms in the air.  
"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not I am past the hate and the anger I once I felt towards you, I am marrying Theo and there is nothing anybody can do about it, Theo's family now, something I wish I could call you again" I addressed Arthur and Molly whom didn't know who to believe.  
"Mione' I thought he was hurting you, you didn't seem yourself when I saw you last week, so withdrawn and when Nott came our you tensed up" Harry stepped forward put stopped when I put my hand up.  
"You thought Theo was hurting me? Theo wouldn't lay a finger on me because he cares for me and I am"  
Theo walked silently over to where myself and Grandfather stood and kissed my temple. The first sign of affection from my Fiancé in a whole week and it was something I craved.

"I think we should leave now, it's obvious Hermione isn't pressured into anything" Percy Weasley stepped forward and ushered his family and Harry to the floo before disappearing into flames to the burrow.  
"Well … what was that about?" Grandmother raised an eyebrow in my direction.  
"I can only guess when I saw Harry in Hogsmeades on Christmas Eve he thought I was being pressured into marrying Theo, so in thinking they could all storm around here to try and stop it" Grandmother smiled slightly.

"You could have mentioned he hit you" Grandmother's eyes glassed over for a second before the tears disappeared.  
"Grandmother, it's been over a year. If it is ok I would prefer not to talk about it" Grandmother nodded reluctantly before once again ordering the elves around once more getting ready for the ball.

* * *

"Come, we need to get ready" Theo whispered huskily into my ear before turning me around.  
"I saw you once ... at school I mean. I needed a word with Severus and he had given you a dreamless sleep potion. You looked angelic laid on his sofa with your wavy hair sprawled over the pillow." Theo reminisced  
"You knew Ron hit me?" Theo nodded  
"Don't worry, he got what he deserved" Theo spat venomously

"Theo, what did you do?" I asked nervously. Theo smirked down at me as we reached the top of the stairs.  
"Nothing major, The Weasley Twins did more to him than we could" Theo gently patted the hand in the crook of his arm.  
"We?" I asked confused and Theo nodded  
"Myself, Pucey, Draco and Blaise" I frowned actually realising after the incident with Ron the four unluckily gentleman could be seen wherever i wondered around the castle alone.  
"We would slip him fever tablets or lock his bathroom door so he was late for lessons. Just silly little pranks that got him into some trouble in the end, but what the Twins did to him was worse, They put a curse on him and for weeks he thought he was going insane. The curse formed a ghost type figure that would follow and growl at him any time he would look towards the figure, it's an old curse to slowly send the person insane."

* * *

Theo opened our bedroom and I was surprised that all he's things had been moved back in.  
"Are you going to tell me why you have been ignoring me all week?" I asked running a bath for myself. Theo leaned on the door frame and watched me skitter around the bathroom for bath products.  
"Just use your wand for your bath, Daphne used to" I raised an eyebrow at his assumptions  
"I was angry ok? Last week when we was talking on your bed you said we are friends" I frowned slightly at Theo.  
"But we are friends" Theo shook his head and turned around to leave the room, sighing I climbed into the bath and settled down.

Swirling the radox bubbles around in the bath to the lovely aroma of Jasmine and ylang ylang. My mind wonders to the afternoon with the Weasleys, it infuriated me to no end. Who do they think they are coming into my house trying to start an intervention? Where were they when Ron had me corned throwing punch after punch to my rib cage, only leaving me alone when Draco through him out of the dorm room. The entire painful memory mad my body shiver.

* * *

"Hermione, have you finished it's nearly 6" Theo shouted through the door, sighing I released the bath plug with my foot only jumping out when all the water had gone down the bath drain. With a simple body and hair drying spell I was ready to slip into my black and silver ball gown.

"Theo" I called from the bathroom, Theo came in with black pants and his shirt unbuttoned, Quidditch did him justice I noticed as my eyes wavered around his muscle filled chest. Snapping my eyes up to his smirking face and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.  
"Can you zip me up?" I turned around and pulled my hair over my left shoulder  
"Of course" Theo slowly and carefully zipped the dress up an fastened the clasp at the nape of the neck.  
"You look beautiful" Theo whispered before kissing my temple and left the bathroom.

* * *

Cassie came into my bathroom as soon as Theo left to fix my hair, Merlin knows I have never been able to tame the wild thing.  
"I see Theodore's things have mysteriously moved back into place" I could practically hear her smirking behind me.  
"Yes, we had a fall out but I think were fine now" I answered fixing a pair of black sapphire earing into my pierced ear holes.

"Yes, the elves do speak" I turned around and narrowed my eyes slightly  
"What have you heard Cassie?" I asked as Cassie through her hands up in surrender.  
"Hermione, Theodore likes you more than '_just friends_' and you labelled your relationship at the friendship stage, I think that's why he is angry." I frowned slightly  
"Look, I see the way the way he looks at you when you're not watching, the light dances in his eyes as you smile or laugh, you light his miserable world up and make him happy… there your hair is now a masterpiece"

Cassie left with a 'pop' after I thanked her for doing my hair. Turning the bathroom light off I returned to the bedroom to Theo fiddling with the ribbon of his mask.  
"Let me fasten that for you" I moved onto the bed and tied Theo's mask around his head. Theo's mask matched my own, being black but silver ribbon and silver glitter around the eyes.

"You look really nice this evening Theo" Theo nodded and slipped his dinner jacket on as I moved to sit at my vanity table to apply my make-up by hand.  
"Why don't you use your wand? I remember Daphne would use her wand and the make-up would appear to perfection" I gulped audibly  
"Not everybody can be perfect like Miss Greengrass, now can they now Theo?" I retorted and slipped my mask over my face as Grandmother came into the room.

"Come on you two the guests are already arriving" Theo stepped up from the bed and helped me to my feet and out of the room.  
"Where's your engagement ring?" Theo whispered  
"Oh Merlin, I slipped it off whilst in the bath" Theo waved his hand and the ring appeared on the rightful finger.  
"Thank you" Theo nodded as we descended down the white stone staircase.

* * *

"Theodore Nott and Hermione Bradbury" Someone shouted as we entered the ballroom arm in arm.  
"Relax, your muscles are starting to tighten" I nodded and let him guide me around the ballroom.  
"May I step in" A cold and collected voice said behind me after dancing with Theo half the night. Theo released my hand and bowed to me. I turned to Draco and curtsied as he bowed low.  
"You look beautiful Hermione" I smiled and lowered my head a touch in embarrassment.  
"You don't look half bad yourself Dray" Draco smiled.  
"I see Zabini and she Weasel isnt here" Draco's voice held no disgust like it once would when he mentioned Ginny.  
"No, Ginny has been taken around the Zabini family it seems" Draco smirked as he swing me around rather fast.  
"Don't ever do that" A laugh escaped my lips as Draco twirled us for a second time.  
"I think I better stop making you laugh, your_ Fianc_é seems to be sending me death glares" Draco whispered rather close to my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"I think he keeps comparing me to Daphne Greengrass" I admitted, Draco looked down at me waiting for me explain.  
"It's just subtle things, if I do anything by hand he says '_Daphne would do this_' or '_Daphne wouldn't do that_'" Draco smirked as the Dance changed into a slow waltz.  
"As far as I am aware Daphne has been Theo's first and only conquest, take it with a pinch of salt if he doesn't have many girls to compare anything you say or do with of course he is going to compare you to Daphne" I nodded in understanding, of course it made sense after all.

"Lets get a drink" I nodded as Draco led me over to the bar.  
"Enjoying the Fire whiskey Severus?" I asked cheekily as I ordered a tonic water.  
"Of course Miss Bradbury" Severus raised his glass up to Draco and moved around to converse with Lucius and Cissa.

* * *

"May I?" Grandfather bowed to me, asking for a dance. I pulled away from Draco and curtsied.  
"You look simply dashing this evening Grandfather" Grandfather grunted but still smiled  
"Stupid penguin suit" he murmured not as quiet as he wished it to be.  
"I see Theo has moved back into your bedroom" Grandfather noted as I nodded  
"Why are you allowing us to sleep in the same room and the same bed?" I asked looking up at my Grandfather

"I may be old but I do know a thing or two. When me and your Grandmother were arranged to be married the nights almost killed me sleeping in the next room to such a young beautiful woman and not allowed anywhere close. Nights cut out learning about your betrothed, you may find Theo snores or he might sleep talk and at least you're prepared, plus I know you won't do anything, We fully trust you won't disrespect our orders Hermione." I finished the dance with my Grandfather and allowed him to rescue Grandmother from a gentleman looking at his feet and counting his steps.

* * *

"Would you care to accompany me on a walk?" My fiancé whispered into my ear.  
"Of course" I turned and smiled at Theo as he placed his hand on my lower back. We walked into the depth of the gardens near the maize and gerbera daisies.  
"I'm sorry I have made you uncomfortable referring your actions to those of Daphne's" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.  
"Draco Malfoy I could kill you" I whispered under my breath  
"Theo, it's fine, Draco explained" I placed my hand on his arm in a comfortable manner.

"It's not, I cannot compare such an delicacy as yourself to any beautiful creature in the world for you would always come out on top" I blushed and lowered my head slightly, When I looked back up Theo removed his mask and let it drop from his fingers onto the grass.  
"Its custom as such when at a ball like this, a gentleman asks a lady to remove her mask so a gentleman can see the beauty beneath it. Would you do the honour my lady of removing your mask?"  
Theo asked as I nodded slightly. My hand's moved to the silver ribbon and unfastened the knot at the back of my head and let the mask slip off my face and onto the ground next to his own.

"Beautiful" Theo whispered before his lips came gently crashing down onto my own in a passionate manner. Fireworks set off with whistles and bangs throughout the Manor's grounds.  
"Happy new year's Hermione" Theo rested his forehead on my own.  
"Happy new year Theo" I smiled as his thumb stroked my cheek.

* * *

Review :) please :)


	5. My Fiancé The Sore Loser

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
_"Happy new year's Hermione" Theo rested his forehead on my own._  
_ "Happy new year Theo" I smiled as his thumb stroked my cheek._

* * *

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx – Thank you for the review, yes Hermione will still have a job and the chance to further her education if she wishes, it was one of the agreements in the marriage contract her Grandfather stated, I think I mentioned it, if I didn't sorry I meant to.

* * *

BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 – Thank you for the review, Theo is a bloke that has only had one 'fling' and that wasn't much to go on but I shall mention a little abit about that in this chapter.

* * *

The Little Princess – Thank you for the review

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

Hermione POV 1st January

* * *

"Sweetheart, wake up" A cold hand reached my face stroking my cheek tentatively.  
"mm, what time is it Theo?" Rustling of the sheets as Theo leaned over me to look at the alarm clock  
"A little after 12, I want to take you out for a drive this afternoon if I can get you up" Theo continued to stroke my cheek as I opened my eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the lightening in the room.  
"You drive?" I asked relishing in his bed head, major thumbs up.  
"Yup" Theo answered popping the 'p' as he jumped from our bed and rallied around his closet for '_muggle clothing_'

"Dibs on the first shower" Jumping from the bed I push past Theo and lock the bathroom door behind myself.  
"What such courage my little lioness" A soft husky voice whispered into my ear as a small smile crept onto my face.  
"You sly bugger" turning on the spot I swat Theo playfully with my hand.  
"I'll be a gentleman and let you have the first shower, but you must be out within half an hour or I may barge down the door" Theo kissed my forehead and left me to my shower resume.

* * *

"Finished Theo" I call as I unlock the bathroom door with only my lingerie and his Slytherin school robe, which hung next to my Gryffindor one on the bathroom door hook, tide loosely around my waist. Theo audibly gulped as his ears hungrily travelled my body.  
"Make it a cold one dear"  
I reached up on my tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. Theo with very bright cheeks closed the bathroom door quietly. Turning on the balls of my heels to face my small closet, ok no I didn't feel the need to have a humongous separate room filled with rails upon rails of clothes, shoes and bags it seems pointless when there are those less fortunate than myself. Opening the door I pulled out a pair of black 'Toms', a black strappy top with white skulls on the front and back and some black leggings.

Theo came from the bathroom looking a little more comfortable after his shower. Only in a pair of blue Chino's my eyes lazily wandered over his chest, absentmindedly I rose from my buffet and traced the scars on his chest with my fingers. Ignoring Theo's Jaw tightening and his breathing becoming more rapid. My lips replaced my fingers, kissing each and every scar.  
"Hermione" Theo's pleas were forgotten when my fingers entangled in his hair, pulling him into me and our lips come as one.  
"Theo" I looked up innocently before returning to my vanity table.

"Everybody has history" Theo walked over to my side and kissed the ugly looking scar on the inside of my wrist. Snatching my wrist away abit to abruptly I turn and apply my make-up.  
"I'm sorry" Theo mumbled and turned to find a shirt.  
"It's ok … like you said everybody has history" Theo helped me from my buffet and we walked arm in arm downstairs into the dining room where my Grandparents where sat at the table conversing over coffee.

* * *

"Morning" I greeted cheerfully as Theo helped me into my seat.  
"You look … radiant this _afternoon_ dear" Grandmother smirked at me as tucked into my warm chicken meal.  
"Goodnight sleep" Was my only reply to my Grandmother before turning to Theo.  
"Do you have a muggles driving licence?" Theo nodded and smirked in amusement  
"Why would I risk anything by not having one?" Theo wiggled his BMW keys in front of my face before shoving them back into his pockets.

"Look after her Theo" Grandfather asked looking once over his paper to get his point across.  
"Of course Sir, only the best for my Hermione" Grandmother smirked and tapped Grandfather's hand to keep his temper in check.  
"_Your_ Hermione?" I ask cheekily as he kisses my hand sensually.  
"_My_ Hermione" Theo purred sending shivers down my spine.  
"Shall we love?" I nodded as Theo helped me from my seat and out of the dining room.

"So where is this car of yours parked?" I ask as he helps me into my black cardigan  
"In the garage of course" Theo leads me through the kitchen and into a room filled with cars, the garage.  
"I didn't even know we owned a garage" Theo opens the passenger door to a green BMW Z3 convertible.  
"Slytherin" I snorted as he closed the door.  
"Through and through darling" Theo winked at me and sped down the driveway as soon as the Garage doors permitted it.

"Morning Eric" I greeted the gatekeeper who nodded his head in acknowledgment.  
"Grumpy git" I murmured as Theo sped off away from the house.  
"Music?" Theo looks over to me and places a Cd into the acquired slot.  
"_When am alone, with you, you make me, you make me feel"_ Theo sang along as I rested my head on the head rest of the passenger seat taking in the country fields winding away as we drove around bended roads.

"I have always loved the countryside" I turn my head slightly to look at Theo.  
"I grew up in East London were it is always busy, the countryside is quieter, much quieter." Theo finished.  
"Grandfather says you have been staying at the manor when I was finishing my year up at school" Theo's lips pursed as he sternly nodded  
"What of it love?" I sat pondering for a moment how to deliberate my next question.  
"I was just wondering if you knew who I was is all, surely it was all over the press but I never took you as the gossiping type" Theo smirked but kept his eyes on the road.

"I knew, how could I not, Malfoy told me and Blaise as soon as he found out Hermione Bradbury the pure-blooded witch was indeed Hermione Granger the muggleborn Witch, but that was before I came to your grandfather for help, why I turned to your Grandfather I have no clue. Lucius Malfoy is my godfather and I could just as easily have gone to him. But Lucius would more than likely show me more ways to kill my Father I don't want to kill him, I want to get even; I don't like being branded as a murderer just because I took the dark mark …. I assisted Severus in the potion's lab doing practical work for _him_ instead of going out on missions and killing in cold blooded murder" I placed my hand on Theo's hand that held the steering wheel.  
"How did you get those scars on your body Theo?" My fingers rub his hand in a comforting manner.

* * *

"My father" Was all Theo answered before pulling up outside a wooden ranch.  
"What are we doing here?" I ask as Theo helps me from the car.  
"Go cart racing, Blaise took Ginerva last weekend and thoroughly enjoyed it" I placed my petite hand into his own as we walked inside the ranch.  
"Two please" Theo pulled his '_misfits_' wallet from his pants and paid the gentleman in muggle notes.

"I didn't think you would realise" Theo smirked down at me and led me through the back to get suited and booted into safety gear.  
"I must warn you I'm fast driver Bradbury " Theo placed my helmet on the top of my head  
"And I must warn you I always get what I want Nott" Theo smiled and kissed my hand before helping me into the car I desired, although they all looked the same to me.

"That was fun" I pulled my helmet off and watched Theo sulk  
"I let you win" Patting his shoulder with my hand playfully  
"I'l let you think that Theo, I bet you fair and square, just admit it" Theo picked me up and gently pushed me into the wall.  
"Never ... you little vixen, I still haven't forgiven you for this morning and in three weeks' time when you become my wife I will show you how much of a naughty girl you have become" Ignoring the ache in my chore begging for a little release. My hands travel up the nape of his neck pulling him closer to me.  
"Admit it" I whisper as our lips barely brush together.  
"Never" Theo crashes his lips down to mine in a heated, passionate kiss.

"There's a time and a place for that kids now move along" Begrudgingly I pull away and rest my forehead on his chest for a moment.  
"What a complete tool" Theo places his arm around my shoulders as we walk into the backroom to remove our safety gear.

* * *

"What time are we on?" Theo looks at his wrist watch.  
"A little after 3" I nod and fasten my seatbelt.  
"What else have you got planned my sore loser" Theo turns around icily but relaxes as I wink seductively in his direction.  
"You have no idea what you doing to me you little witch" Theo groans as his knuckles go white from clutching the steering wheel a little hard.  
"I'm sure I do love"

Pulling into a nature reserve Theo helps me from the car and pulls a basket from the boot.  
"Picnic I asked the elves to prepare" Theo answers my unanswered question  
"Choose a picnic bench my dear" I look around at children running around and families sitting closer to the animals.  
"This way" I gently pull Theo's hand away from the chatter of parents and squealing children chasing the ducks and sit on the bench near the fenced off river.

"Good choice dear" Theo pulls the contents off the basket out and lays it onto the table.  
"Want to play a game?" I nod and wipe my mouth with a paper napkin after taking a drink from my water bottle.  
"It's called 21 questions ok? I'll ask you a question and then you can ask me one" I nod in affirmation and let Theo go first.

"How many boys have you kissed?" Theo asks as I mentally count in my head before blurting out my small number.  
"Five, my first ever kiss was with Victor Krum in third Year at Yule ball, it was sloppy and he kisses like a fish, My second kiss was with Harry when we took a year off last year, we both agreed it was wrong on so many levels, I dated Ron after the war but there was always something wrong and I don't mean the obvious, when he was sober he was a true gentleman but when he had an ounce of liquor inside him that was it. Then there was Draco who took me in and cared for me after everything with Ron we only shared a drunken kiss at one of Cissa's balls and never spoke about it again after and then there's you, kissing you feels right … I can't explain it really … how many females have you kissed?" I asked taking a bit of a ham sandwich.

"Two" I raised an eyebrow for him to expand  
"I had a brief relationship with Daphne Greengrass before the war as you know, I wasn't interested in dating girls I didn't want to get too close after everything that was going on at home, Daphne was always my best girlfriend during my hardest times and we decided to step it up a notch but it wasn't right … something wasn't right so we stopped seeing each other and turned back to being friends Daphne is what Draco is to you I guess, two close friends who decided to test the warmer waters and decided it didn't work and then kissing you is sweet sweet heaven."

"Only one girl … apart from me ... really? I thought you would have girls draping over your arm" Theo snorted slightly  
"I was the male Slytherin equivalent to you, I loved to read and kept myself in a dark corner to read. Like you have pointed out I didn't care much for gossip, the only reason the dark lord agreed for me to assist Severus with potion making was he knew my heart wasn't in it, he could of killed me on the spot if my Father wasn't an insane follower, I guess in time he thought I might come around but I never did I really did prefer sitting with Severus in the cold Malfoy Manor dungeons" Theo unwrapped a piece of flapjack and popped it in my mouth before doing the same thing for himself.

* * *

"Why did you and the two bints take a year out?" Theo asked leaning over the table slightly.  
"We went hunting horcruxes, I suppose this is ok to tell you now I know you weren't and are not a loyal follower of the dark arts. Voldermort split his soul up into seven and placed them into inanimate objects therefore creating horcruxes, I suppose dark magic is involved but I don't wish to read more upon the subject. Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Tom Riddles Diary, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Harry himself and that horrible pet snake Nagini were the seven" Theo raised an eyebrow and blew air out from his cheeks.

"Wow, I thought you might have been in hiding but never this" Smiling shyly I rose from the table and helped him clear the table and walked back to the car.  
"How did Harry become a Horcruxes then?" Theo asked looking down at me.  
"Um, after Voldermort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby the spell backfired it hit Voldermort therefore making Harry his seventh Horcruxe." I explain and smiling in thanks as he opens the car door for me to sit inside.

"And you three killed all the horcruxes?" I shook my head  
"No, Harry destroyed the diary in our Second year, and then last year we destroyed the cup, the diadem and the locket. Dumbledore destroyed the Ring I think. Voldermort obviously killed Harry himself and Neville Longbottom killed the snake with the sword of Gryffindor" I held tightly to my seatbelt as Theo sped away from the nature reserve.

"But Harry is much alive today" Theo looked on at me confused  
"When I asked Harry what he thought had happened he says he was sent to an afterlife type of place where he met Dumbledore, anyway in the end he got a choice where he wanted to be and came back to destroy Voldermort once and for all … where were you in the final battle?" I quizzed not quite sure if I actually saw him there or not.

"I was away with your Grandfather who refused for me to be killed, he mentioned something about your Grandmother which probably meant she saw two futures for me I guess, one where I am with you here now and Happy or dead" I gently squeeze Theo's hand as we came up the drive of the manor.

* * *

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here right now" I moan as Theo bridal lifts me from his sports car.  
"You can soon darling, but it is polite to say hello to your Grandparents is it now?" I nod a tiny bit sulkily I'll admit before squirming down on to my feet.  
"Let me" Theo ran ahead slightly to open the parlour door, ever the gentleman.

"Hermione" Grandfather stands from the sofa and kisses my cheek.  
"How was your day?" I smile and let my Grandfather lead me over to the sofa.  
"I really enjoyed it, we went go kart racing … do you know what that is?" With a nod I continue  
"I won of course, Theo is still being adamant he let me win but I won't by a good couple of yards Grandfather, Theo is just a sore loser" Theo stared at me before shaking his head smiling and accepting the glass of fire whiskey my Grandmother prepared for him. Thankfully Theo can handle his liquor, unlike the red head.

"What have you done with yourself today Grandfather?" I ask as Binky comes forward with my letters.  
"Oh you know this and that" Grandfather smirks cheekily.  
"And you Grandmother?" I ask opening a black envelope with the Bradbury letter opener.  
"Um?" Grandmother looked up from her work.  
"What have you done today" I ask again looking up before I read the letter.  
"Oh a little weding planning dear" Grandmother smiled and went back to working.  
"oh my word" I whispered.  
"What is it dear?" Grandfather looks over my shoulder.

* * *

"Dear … Hermione,  
As you may know I am resigning from Hogwarts to open my own Apothecary shop in diagon alley. I wish for someone capable to take over after I leave, not that I expect someone to fill my shoes. I hereby invite you for a formal interview for the job on the 1st February. Please fill in the application form and send it back within the next couple of days.  
Your Sincerely  
Severus Tobias Snape.

* * *

"That's Fantastic" Theo jumped from the chair and kissed my cheek.  
"Is it?" I ask unsure of what to do.


	6. Three Weeks Might As Well Be An Eternity

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
_"That's Fantastic" Theo jumped from the chair and kissed my cheek._  
_"Is it?"_

* * *

__Adrianiforever - Thank you for the review, here is another chapter to enjoy :)

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up" A cold hand shook my body from my peaceful slumber very much like it had done yesterday.  
"Theo … what is it?" I open an eye to see Theo stood next to my side of the bed fully dressed.  
"What time is it?" The shutters fully closed indicates that it is definitely before 6 and the elves are yet to stir.  
"It's half past 3 dear" I reach my hand out to Theo and pull him closer to the bed  
"Come back to bed" I murmur gently tugging him down to me  
"I can't … I ... have an important business trip to attend to" Theo releases his hand from my grasp, hearing those words my eyes shoot open.

"When will you be back?" I ask in a whisper of a voice.  
"I will return the eve of our wedding" Theo answers before leaning down to kiss my forehead  
"Don't go" I plead and throw the sheets away from me.  
"I have to" Theo closes the door behind him and with a crack he disappears.

You have to be kidding me … knowing sleep will not come easy I grab my cloak and wrap it around my slender frame and walk bare foot through the manor like a stealthy ninja.  
"You should be in bed dear" Ok maybe not like a stealthy ninja.  
"I couldn't sleep Grandfather" I turn anticlockwise to my Grandfather cocking an eyebrow at my blatant lie.

"He will be back before you know it, may I?" always formal Grandfather holds his arm out for me to take and we walk down the kitchen in silence.  
"How long has this business trip being planned?" Grandfather opens the kitchen door and allows me to enter first.  
"Who knows dear" Grandfather collects everything from the overhead cupboard to make warm drinks.

"What am I to do with myself? Three weeks without Theo will be strange, I dare say I have come accustomed to him being around myself and the manor" Grandfather hands me a warm cup and pushes the marshmallow dish across the table.  
"Through yourself into the wedding planning of course and there is the engagement ball for young Draco and Miss Greengrass next Saturday. Hermione your making it sound as if he is never coming back" Sighing I wrap my hands around the cup and bring it to my mouth, blowing it carefully for it not to spill over the edge of the cup and take a sip with plenty of strawberry marshmallow.

"Call me melodramatic if you wish Grandfather, but I planned on using the next few weeks getting to know Theo a bit better" Grandfather raised an eyebrow and '_Accio'_ chocolate bourbons from where my Grandmother thinks she locks them away from our sweet teeth.  
"Why get to know him in a mere three weeks when you shall have the rest of your lives to find everything out about each dear" Taking the bourbon packet of my greedy Grandfather I place two next to my cup and ponder what my Grandfather said for a minute or two.  
"Wise words Grandfather" was all I thought of before taking a bite out of the chocolate goodness.

"Come I need my beauty sleep I do not feel comfortable leaving you down here by yourself" Grandfather rose from the table and helped me from my chair.  
"Merlin forbid you miss a moment of your beauty sleep Grandfather" I smirked cheekily up at the older Wizard who's laughter booms across the manor.  
"Shh Grandfather you will wake the living dead" I tried to quieten him before …  
"Richard … Hermione …. What do you think you are doing out of bed at this time in the morning" Grandmother standing with her hands on her hips at the bottom of the stairs, rollers secured tightly in her hair and pink fluffy slippers on her feet.

"Oh no … I think we have been caught Hermione" Grandfather did try and stifle his laughter  
"You've let him have chocolate" Grandmother pointed her finger at me disappointedly  
"Keep me out of this am off to bed" Stalking around my Grandparents I ran for my bedroom not looking around to see the amused smile of my Grandmother.

* * *

"Rise and shinnnneeee" Covers pulled off my warm body brought the harsh winter breeze swirling around my body making me shiver and my teeth chatter.  
"Sod off" Grumpily and with my eyes closed I fumble around for the duvet  
"Come on, I'm taking you shopping courtesy of my fiancé's credit card … unlimited allowance aswell" My eyes snap open to Ginny waving the card in front of my face.  
"Give me five minutes to get ready" I practically leap out of bed for the bathroom.

"I have taken it upon myself as your best friend to rummage through your wardrobe, your outfit is laid on your bed and I'll see you in the dining room in five minutes for breakfast"  
Ginny yelled through the bathroom door as I turn the shower off. A few drying and beauty charms later, with courage I face head on the outfit that's laid on my lush bed. To my surprise Ginny has not gone overboard with a simple Bubbling Cauldrons band t-shirt, skinny black jeans, black converse and my black studied leather jacket.

* * *

"Where in the name are you taking me? To a bikers convention" I ask closing the dining room door behind me.  
"Good morning Hermione" Grandfather nods his head in my direction and Grandmother musters up the iciest look not even Bellatrix could conjure.  
"Morning … Eat" Ginny thrusts toast and a glass of orange juice my way.  
"Where are we going?" I ask again taking a bite out of the cold toast  
"Muggle London, I thought just the two of us could do abit of shopping plus you need to get my maid of honour dress for your wedding and what not" Ginny wipes her mouth with a napkin and places it on top of her plate.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley but Hermione is needed at home for much needed wedding planning, you are welcome to stay" Grandmother didn't look up to address us or look at the three shocked, annoyed and frustrated glances shot her way from the three of us.  
"Very well Grandmother" I reply icily before slipping my leather jacket from my arms and place it on the back of the chair.  
"Ginny if you wish to go shopping alone I won't stop you, or maybe we can look in Grandmother's busy schedule"  
This got Grandmother to turn her head  
"It was you who wished to play a more active role in your wedding Hermione, Lady Nott will be here within the hour" Grandmother excused herself from the table and left the room.

"Apologize for your rudeness towards your Grandmother Hermione" Grandfather muffled with the daily prophet in front of his face.  
"But…" Grandfather lowered the paper and rose an eyebrow  
"You will apologize young lady, your Grandmother is being very patient with you right now, She has not muttered a word about you and Theo sharing a room and is fully divulged into your wedding and all she asks of you is to help a little, that isn't not too much to ask of you" Grandfather lifted back his paper and began reading.  
"Fine" I motion for Ginny to follow me out of the room in pursuit of my Grandmother

* * *

"You're lucky, Lady Zabini doesn't want Blaise marrying me nor is she helping pay or organize the wedding." Ginny whispered as we came to the parlour door. Grandmother sat on her heels on the floor surrounded by fabrics of every colour imaginable.  
"Grandmother I apologize for the early outburst" I step forward a touch  
"All is well dear, I'm sure Theo is on your mind at the moment" I nod slightly and sit on the floor with my Grandmother on my left and Ginny on my Right.

"What are we looking at here" I ask examining a patch of lilac lace in my hand.  
"Table cloths, what colour do you desire and what fabric?" Grandmother looked up from her pile of fabric in her lap.  
"I was thinking satin but not the type that will fray at the simple touch, lace is too delicate and girly and cotton, well is just plain cotton" Grandmother nodded her head in understanding  
"And colour?" I pondered for a moment  
"We haven't voiced if there will be a theme but I think ivory and Cadbury purple will look nice, alternating tables of course" Grandmother nodded and wrote it down in her notepad

"Why have you chosen ivory and Cadbury purple?" Ginny asked fiddling with a patterned fabric in her hands  
"Red and Green never to be seen, it's a muggle saying when we were thinking of colour schemes so our Hogwarts's houses are out of the question, Theo mentioned in passing purple is the only colour he likes all the shades and I shall were ivory on the day of our wedding." Ginny nodded and put the fabric back down in the pile.

"Lady Nott Mistress" Binky bowed low in respect for my Grandmother before stepping aside to allow Hestia Nott into the room, dressed in a red and black frilly floor length dress.  
"Lady Nott" I rose from the floo and kissed my soon to be mother-in-laws cheek.  
"Nonsense with all the formality dear, Call me Hestia, were going to be family soon after all." Smiling up at the older witch I stepped aside slightly.  
"Hestia, this is Ginny Weasley my best friend and Maid of honour, she is to be betrothed to Blaise Zabini"

"Lady Nott how do you do" Ginny greeted the older lady before fully divulging herself into another conversation with my Grandmother.  
"Hestia, how is everything looking on your side?" Grandmother asked finally lifting her head to acknowledge the extra person in the room.  
"Very well Elizabeth, the only thing that needs looking at is the catering but I am sure the tasting can be done here?" Grandmother nodded her head in approval before tidying the room up.

"Right dear here is your schedule for this week, an old friend of mine is coming over tomorrow to take us over flower arrangements and so on, table decorations should be arriving on Friday for approval, Draco is coming over on Saturday I believe to take you through a few sketches for your wedding dress ..." zoning out slightly my thoughts turned back to my fiancé

How could he not tell me beforehand he would just shoot off and disappear? We spent a lovely day together all yesterday and he couldn't find five minutes to slip in '_Oh sorry I haven't mentioned it before Hermione but I am going on a business meeting and won't be returning until the eve of our wedding, so the next time you shall see me is when you're walking down in the aisle'_

"Earth to Hermione" Ginny sat next to me waving up and down in front of my face.  
"Sorry, I seem to be distracted today" Ginny flung her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close into her.  
"Where is Theodore?" Hestia looked around only just noticing Theo's absence  
"Business meeting" Hestia frowned  
"My husband deals with all that kind of business" I rose an eyebrow  
"Maybe Theo is old enough to take on more responsibility" Grandmother didn't have to make it so obvious to shut Hestia up but it bloody worked.

* * *

"Professor Severus Snape" Binky bowed lowed before disappearing with a 'pop'  
"Severus, how kind of you to drop by, tea?" Grandmother stood to greet Snape  
"This is just a business call I'm afraid Elizabeth, Miss Bradbury maybe we can go somewhere a little bit quieter?" ignoring Ginny's immature behaviour to turn that request into a sexual innuendo I rose from the floor and opened the parlour room.

"Sure we can use my study" Snape nodded and followed me down the hallway into my study.  
"I shall get straight to the point" I motioned my hand for Severus to do just that.  
"Why haven't you filled in the application to become my apprentice?" Smirking I dug deep into my locked draw and hand him his application signed and filled in.  
"I still need to talk to Theo about this, I have no idea what he does for business or …"  
"Miss Bradbury your rambling, As far as I am aware Mr Nott has accepted apprenticeship under Professor Flitwick for charms."

"Oh ok then" Snape sets my application on fire before rising from his seat and heading for the door.  
"Why ask me to fill in an application form only to set it a light?" My voice rises slightly.  
"You would think less of me if I had demanded you to take the position, you filled out the application form informing me you're interested in being my apprentice, you start 1st February Miss Bradbury do not be late."

"But my wedding is backend of January Professor" Pulling the door open I chase him down the corridor.  
"Yes, you have all this month to move your things needed to Hogwarts before your wedding, there is no real reason you cannot start the first day of February, good day Miss Bradbury" Snape opened the door and apparated away.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Grandfather walked up from behind me.  
"I got the job, I'm to be his apprentice" Turning on the spot I look at my Grandfather wearily.  
"Why have you sent Theo away on a business trip Grandfather?" Grandfather smirks and pulls me gently to his study.  
"Your too clever for your own good dear, how did you work it out?" I smirk slightly and sit in the chair opposite my Grandfather.

"Quite easily really Grandfather, my first clue was last night just before Theo left I asked him to stay with me and I could see the mental battle he was having with himself, I knew for a fact if his Father were the one to send him away he would probably jump at the chance to stay at home with me, especially since he is going away for three weeks just before our wedding, then last night when I couldn't sleep, you're a very heavy sleeper when you sleep, I struck it rather odd for you to be up and wide awake around the same time as myself and Theo and finally this morning when Hestia Nott has no idea where Theo is, Theo if has been requested to go anywhere by his Father writes to his Mother allowing her to be his alibi if he doesn't return home." Grandfather nodded and took a pull of his pipe.

"I cannot tell you why I have sent young Theo off until he returns, but he shall not be gone for three weeks my dear rest is assured Theo will be back in plenty of time for the wedding" I smiled and left my Grandfather to his study in peace.


	7. Snowed Under

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
_"I cannot tell you why I have sent young Theo off until he returns, but he shall not be gone for three weeks my dear rest is assured Theo will be back in plenty of time for the wedding" I smiled and left my Grandfather to his study in peace._

* * *

A/N. This chapter and the next are filler chapters of Hermione's time spent without Theo, obviously I am not writing chapter upon chapters upon it, thank you to those who are still loyal and are reading this story.

* * *

**Guest- Midnightdust871**- Were you trying to be funny with your comment, _'Finish Your Story?'_ I will finish it in my own time, thank you for the review.  
**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx** – As always thank you for the review and here is another chapter  
**adrianiforever** – Theo will come back in the next chapter and I only have a vague idea to where he has been, any ideas are welcome  
**BrightestWitchOfHerAge** – Thank you for the review, here is another chapter  
**Sydell-Elle-** Thank you very much for your comment and I am glad you are liking this story so far

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

3rd January  
"Table decorations can be arranged in any flower or design your wish is our command Miss Bradbury you only have to ask and we shall create" The over exuberant lady showed us each and every design on our 60 person table, my head was ready to burst with a migraine as it .

"I don't like any of them" I declare sounding a bit like a spoilt child … well I don't care none of the flowers are … right.  
"Now Hermione you haven't looked at any of them" Grandmother persists  
"I agree with Hermione dear, they do not fit in with the colour theme and look at this one, half of the flower petal hasn't been glued on properly." Grandfather winks at me before shooing the middle aged witch away.

"Well I liked the red and ivory one at least, we only have a few weeks left and there is no time to be picky about these things" Grandmother sulks childishly  
"I know Grandmother, but Red doesn't fit into the colour scheme and I refuse to be derailed but like Grandfather pointed out some of the floral designs for the table decorations were not even glued together properly" Rubbing my forehead I watch the floral team clean up the dining room.  
"Where is Cassie? I haven't seen her since … well since I arrived actually" Not missing the shared looks between my grandparents I frown.  
"Family emergency" Grandmother's smile faltered slightly and led me out of the room.

"The caterer shall be here this afternoon Hermione dear so go freshen up and catch a bite to eat before our fun filled afternoon" Grandmother claps her hands together in excitement as I groan all the way to my room.

* * *

"Having fun?" My head snaps up at the unusual voice in my bedroom.  
"Dray don't sneak up on me like that, does Grandmother know you're in here? She will throw a Bennie if she finds out" Draco smirks and beckons me towards my wooden desk beneath my double bay window.  
"Richard knows I'm here, Binky is bringing the both of us some pate on toast to nibble as we go through dress designs for this weekend" Draco pulls his art case out and enlarges it, he opens the case and lays his paitns, pencils and parchment pieces out.

"You, one of my best friends, will not come to my engagement party looking like a galleon an hour hooker darling, the most amazing Draco Malfoy is here to help design and make your perfect gown in any fabric, any length and any colour… but no red though I refuse." Draco smirks and sharpens his pencil.

"How about green? But not Slytherin green of course" Draco nods and pulls some green patches of cotton out of his wand.  
"This is Jade lace, although I think Jade is a tad bit light for your complexion. How about a Emerald velvet gown? " Draco hands me a velvet patch of dark green. Examining it in my hands I nod slowly.

"Your edging closer to Slytherin green Mr Malfoy, don't think I haven't noticed" Draco smirks and places his hand over his heart.  
"How you wound me Miss Bradbury but you are correct, You look lovely in Slytherin green, I remember the time …" I clap my hand over Draco's mouth.  
"You know the paintings talk, shush" I hiss as his face grows in amusement.

I move my hand from his mouth and watch as he draws a few designs out with such care and detailed attention.  
"I thought I was coming to Malfoy Manor on Friday for this to be completed" Draco nods but still keeps his eyes on his sketches.  
"You still are, the ball is on Saturday night Hermione, I will need you to be at Malfoy Manor all day Friday so that I can measure and attack you with pins until the masterpiece is complete" Draco finally looks up from his drawings and line them all in a row.

"This is my favourite design I think" Draco thrusts a piece of parchment my way of a woman in a long Emerald gown.  
"See how her dress shows her fashionable silhouette, with its pointed waist, sloping shoulder, and bell-shaped skirt." Malfoy's finger skitters over the form on the parchment as I nod with not a lot of attention.

"I love it …" Draco frowns slightly  
"But … I feel a but coming along Hermione" I nod biting my lip.  
"I honestly do love it, but I cannot have sloping shoulders with gowns, I am forever fiddling with the material so please can the material be tightly over my shoulders?" Nodding slightly Draco nods and redraws the material around the shoulders.  
"Now that is perfect Mr Malfoy" Draco beams and packs away as Binky brings in Tea and Lunch.

* * *

"How are you getting along with Miss Greengrass?" Draco stops mid-air pouring tea before continuing with my pot.  
"Not as well as Father would be pleased with, I think he thought it might have been love at first sight between the two of us. You have to understand Mione that pure-blooded females from birth till they are married are brainwashed with the 'proper way' to act, talk, dance, treat your husband, how to socialize correctly and within the right circles. It is very infuriating at times, It is as if she is my dancing puppet and I know from school she has a fiery temper so I have no idea why I am not seeing this" I nod and wipe my mouth from eating my lunch.

"I can try and talk to her for you on Friday, it might not do much but it's worth a try surely?"  
"Thank you, if you can get anything from her It would be a start" I gather the plates on top of one another and wait until Binky has dissaparated with a 'pop'.

"And are you and Theodore getting along?" I ponder for a moment.  
"Very well actually, I didn't know much of him at school and to tell you the truth I am falling for him really hard, he has a wicked sense of humour and I can talk to him on an intellectual level"

"Yes, Theodore is probably perfectly suited for you if it wasn't for his famous Slytherin temper" Frowning I place my cup down on my lap.  
"What do you mean temper? He has been nothing but a gentleman to me ever since we met, we share the same bed and he does not suggest anything improper."  
"Wait until the wedding night my dear, he wasn't nicknamed the Slytherin trouser snake for anything" Practically choking on my tea Draco smiles.  
"And with that after thought my dear, until Friday" Draco kisses my cheek and disappears through my floo fire but I still can't help but thinking about Theo's temper.

* * *

4th January

"Hermione, Hermione dear hurry up or we shall not get to our appointment on time" Grandmother shouts throughout the manor … Great, wedding dress shopping with Grandmother and Hestia, my perfect idea of hell, I would prefer to be fighting Mouldy Voldy any day.  
"Coming Grandmother" Storming down the stairs I wrap my cloak around my shoulders and stand by the entrance door.

"There you are dear" Hestia grabs my left hand and Grandmother reaches for my right as we side apparate away to Paris. Swaying a few times I take a deep breath to settle my stomach and I open my eyes cautiously to be standing outside a beautiful rich blue shop.  
"Marco" Grandmother calls as soon as the blue wooden door is open.  
"Lady Bradbury" The tall thin man kissed my Grandmother twice on each cheek.  
"Lady Nott" Marco bowed formally if not slightly stiff  
"And this must be the blushing bride, I'm Marco Pierre and if you can't find the perfect wedding dress in my shop you shall not find it in the whole off Paris" Marco tenderly stroked my hand before bringing it to his lips, tickling my knuckles with his black stubble of a beard.

* * *

Marco led myself through to the back of the shop where there were rails upon rails of wedding dresses.  
"Where do I start?" Marco chuckled and pulled out a pad of parchment.  
"Describe to me your perfect wedding dress" Slightly put off by Marco's comment I frown.  
"I have never thought about it am afraid" Marco looks shocked  
"Never mademoiselle?" I shake my head

"Well we will start at the basics and work up shall we?" I nod my head in affirmation  
"What colour?" Marco brings three colours forward, White, Cream and Ivory.  
"Erm … Ivory please" Marco nods his head and sends the other two back with a flick of his hand  
"What fabric?" A few patches of fabric come forward and I examine each and every one of them.  
"I would really like lace but I dare say it makes me look old, I have velvet for most of my gowns and I wore chiffon only once and felt like a princess in the soft floaty fabric."  
"Chiffon it is my dear, now for the hardest part, what design" And again a few samples came forward with the request of Marco's hand  
"I really like this one" I walk forward to an Ivory, Chiffon dress with a one shoulder strap made up of fabric ivory roses.

"I think that would be most perfect my dear, right this way" Marco grabs the dress and led me into a changing room where two women dressed in pastel skirt suits stand upon our entrance.  
"Esmeralda, Gabrielle. This is Hermione please help her into her dress and bring her through to the front" Once my back is turned Marco leaves the room to wait with Hestia and Grandmother.

* * *

A few annoying protests from the pastel twins and a few thoughts of stinging hexes later, the one in the pastel green opens the curtain and help me to where the others stood.  
"Oh my Merlin, Hermione you look Beautiful" Grandmother stands from her chair to circle me a few times  
"I agree, Hermione you look simply elegant in that gown" Hestia dabs at her eyes slightly.

"When will Theo be getting his suit?" I question totally ignoring their compliments.  
"Theo and your Grandfather will be meeting up sometimes this week I think they said" Grandmother waved it off with a hand.  
"Let me make some minor adjustments to the dress my dear, it doesn't entirely fit your frame" Marco walks around me with what seems like forever before he summons a full length mirror forward.  
"I took the dress up an inch or two, the bodice tighter and the strap pulled tighter to lift your … breasts ... up to where they are meant to be, do excuse my forwardness your assistants are meant to complete any necessary adjustments before you come forward" Marco stares icily at his assistants before looking back to me.

"So my dear what do you think about this dress?" I turn in a few circles on the spot  
"We will take it" I smile at myself in the mirror not missing the proud smile my Grandmother sent my way.


	8. The Ball

_Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?_  
_"So my dear what do you think about this dress?" I turn in a few circles on the spot_  
_"We will take it" I smile at myself in the mirror not missing the proud smile my Grandmother sent my way._

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

**The Little Princess** - Thank you for the review, they always make me smile :)

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** - Thank you for the review

**Adrianiforever** - Thank you for the review :)

* * *

6th January  
"Good morning dear" Grandmother calls from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Morning Grandmother … What is that may I ask?" I point white stone pillar levitating in the hallway.  
"What oh this dearie, Myself and Hestia thought it might be a good idea to include a few white pillars with ivy vine twirled around them for the wedding after party" Raising an eyebrow I shake my head.

"Send it back" Grandmother looks up from her clipboard and raises an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me Hermione, I'm not quite sure I heard you"  
"Oh you heard me perfectly well, send it back Grandmother they have no space in my wedding and I am sure Theo will agree with me" I walk down the reminder of the stairs to become nose to nose with my Grandmother.

"Theodore loves the idea actually we have informed him of our decision" Grandmother continues to levitate it into the dining room.  
"Oh so Theo gets be too informed but I do not? No Grandmother send them back" Grandfather stands up from his chair.  
"Hermione, I am not sending them back, they are perfect for your wedding so they are staying" Grandmother places the pillar on the floor. With a flick of my wand the pillar is smashed into smithereens.

"After everything we do for you Hermione, we are putting all of our effort and time into _your_ wedding"  
"I never asked for this wedding, I never asked to be betrothed and if it was up to me I wouldn't be."  
"Oh of course you wouldn't, you would be gallivanting over the world with … with the Malfoy boy, but what would happen when Lucius called him back for his betrothal which would have happened in time. Be thankful for everything we have done for you girl." Venom practically dripping of Grandmothers word.

"I shall be back this evening, good day" Spinning on the spot I apparate a few yards away from the Malfoy wards. With my wand outstretched the familiar pull of the wards accepting me in overcomes my body, shivering slightly I walk the stretch if the gardens watching the elegant peacocks roam freely around.

* * *

"Hermione dear" Cissy stands from her small shrubbery in front of the bay windows to greet me.  
"Good morning Cissy, I know I'm early I do apologise" Cissy smiles and pulls me in for a cuddle.  
"Are you having problems with your Grandparents again?" I nod in affirmation and we walk arm in arm into the manor.

"Grandmother ordered stone pillars for the wedding party and she thought it was acceptable to consult Theo and not me, I kind of went over board and smashed it up" Cissy winced slightly as we sat down in the parlour.  
"You may need to apologize for your outburst" Groaning I fall backwards into the sofa.  
"I know, I think not having Theo around is having its toll on me, I have no way of communication with him nor do I know where he is." Cissy pats my leg slightly and hands me a coffee.  
"I am sure Theo will be back before you know it my dear"

"Morning Mother … Hermione" Draco walks in with a blonde draped on his arm.  
"What is the mudblood doing here" I look to my left to see Cissy staring very coldly at the young woman.  
"Hermione, This is Astoria Greengrass, Miss Greengrass, this is Lady Hermione Bradbury" Smirking at Astoria's complete 'o' shaped face as realisation dawns on her.

"No harm done miss Greengrass I'm sure" Bringing my lovely warm coffee to my lips I take a sip before sitting it back down on my knee. Draco shows Astoria to the sofa and sits on her left and in front of me.

"You're here early Hermione"  
"Really … oh my word call the Auror's" Cissy laughs and rubs my back.  
"That's the Hermione we are used to" I smile at Cissy, not missing the cold if not envious fake smile Astoria sends my way.  
"Sorry Draco, I have had a bad morning with my Grandparents so I decided to come early … that's if you're not busy" I look between the fuming Astoria and Draco.

"Of course not dear, have you eaten?" I shake my head and accept the help from Cissy to heave me up from the sofa, Merlin do her Sofa's suck you in once you sit down, Sofa hugging good.  
"What are your first impressions of Miss Greengrass?" Cissy whispers as we walk into the dining room.  
"I'm not quite sure I like her" Cissy nods, seems like I am not the only one.  
"When does Nott come back?" Draco asks piling his plate with sausages.  
"I'm not quite sure, all I know is that Grandfather has sent him on a mission and will be back before the wedding, which is on the 28th I think, Sorry you would think I would know my own wedding day, I am away with the fairies."

"It's quite acceptable my dear, I am sure once Theodore comes back your mind will return to normal" Cissy continues to eat her Special k as I squirt a lot of syrup on to my pancakes.  
"Are you not worried about your weight Hermione? Surely you will need to watch what you eat to fit into your wedding dress" Astoria try's to be bitchy, Shrugging I take a mouthful of the sugary good stuff much to the amusement of Cissy whom has to wipe my mouth of such sugary good stuff.

"I love your syrup Cissy, you will have to give me the recipe sometime"  
"Now if I did that my Grandchildren will never know the secret ingredients" Astoria's eyes widened  
"Were not having any children Cissy I am afraid to disappoint you" Draco raises his eyebrows

"I think we are" and sent her a look which clearly said 'we will discuss this later'  
"Sooo Draco, when was it you wanted to start on my dress?" I ask trying to ease the tension  
"After you have eaten, I don't want to break my concentration by the sound of your stomach"  
"HA, as if, when we went to Malaysia last year, you couldn't go an hour without your stomach rumbling from hunger, it's a good job mummy packed us some goodies" Cissy laughed heartedly at Draco's expense.

"I think you have finished eating Miss Bradbury" Draco kicks the chair back letting it fall back to the floor storming from the room.  
"Ooops, I didn't mean to make him angry" Cissy pats my hand before waving me away from the room. As soon as I shut the door I place my ear to the cold oak door to hear Cissy chastise Astoria on the importance of being polite to house guests.

* * *

"Eavesdropping Miss Bradbury" A regal voice asks behind me that sends shivers down my spine.  
"Mr Malfoy" I bow my head in respect before dodging his fierce glare of my retrieving form.  
"Your Father doesn't half scare me" I silently close the bedroom shut. Draco Malfoy's bedroom plenty of women would pay to have a quick glace around this room.  
"Come lay with me" Falling to the floor I lay on my back next to Draco as he stares up at the ceiling, averting my gaze from him to the ceiling I see the whole constellations floating on his ceiling slowly.

"See this Constellation here" A white glow from Draco's wand traces said stars.  
"It's mine, Draconis which translates to the Dragon" Draco says proudly  
"I would lay on the grass in my back garden and look up to the stars when it was a clear summers night" Draco laughed quietly.  
"Remember when we tried camping but ended coming back up and sharing my bed?"

"Oh yeah, your father was really angry with me over that … what is Lucius's problem with me anyway? I know he has never liked me even when we thought I was a muggle born, and I would be a silly naive little girl to think he would be my best friend … but he acts worse towards me if am honest" Draco's hand squeezes mine for a second before letting go.  
"Father is frightened of the unknown, it is ignorance and nothing more Hermione, don't let him scare you, he's a big softy really"

* * *

"We spent the rest of the day … well Draco spent the rest of the day creating my master piece of a ball gown for tomorrows festivities whilst I laid on his bed as we reminisced about old times.  
A few hours later and a lovely supper with the Malfoy family … and Astoria saw myself and Draco in the floo room.

"I shall see you tomorrow evening, be here by half six at the very latest. Are you arriving alone?"  
"Draco, an unmarried woman cannot attend the ball all alone that is not right and since Theo …. Well since he isn't here Grandfather is escorting myself and my Grandmother." Draco hung his head slightly.  
"Ok, go already … I have already had enough of you today" I smacked Draco's arm playfully.  
"You love me really Dray, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if i was gone … I shall see you tomorrow evening at 7"

Waving to Draco as I disappeared I just manage to catch him screaming 'I said no later than half past six Witch"  
"Your home late Hermione" Grandmother called from the palour as soon as I hit ground.  
"Good evening to you two Grandmother" I levitated my gown behind me as I closed the parlour door shut.  
"Have you been with Draco all this time" Grandmother raised here eyebrows.  
"You know, if you keep doing that they will stick and then you will look personally surprised … if you want that look I know a fantastic plas…."

"Hermione apologise" A hard cold voice called from behind me.  
"Sorry Grandmother" I turned on the spot to stare at my Grandfather a few seconds before leaving the room.

* * *

7th January

"beep beep beep" Groaning I turn around and smack the muggle alarm clock.  
"beep beep beep" what in the name I already smacked it once  
"Wake up sleepy head" Snapping my eyes open to a smirking Ginny peering over me with a cup of coffee, I practically jump out of my skin.

"Gin" I jump up and embrace my red headed friend  
"Don't squeeze me to tightly or I will end up flat … come it's already three and I only have so much allotted time to make you beautiful" Groaning I fling my legs over the side of the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night and I don't think I got to sleep till 5. It's becoming harder without Theo by my side" Ginny puts her hand over her heart.  
"Young love hey?" Giggling Ginny forces a plate of toast and a cup of coffee in my hand and sits me in a swivel chair.

"I am starting on your toes first … what colour is your gown?" Ginny opens her make up bag and sits by my feet, bringing one foot onto her bended knee she places a toe separator in between my toes.  
"Emerald green … very similar to that green" I point to one of the green's Ginny lifts up in her already painted hands.

"How are you and Blaise coming along?" I take a bite of my cold toast before shoving it away onto my vanity table to the left of me.  
"Erm … as well as can be expected I think … we argue like any couple in our situation, but he is slowly becoming attuned to my needs or wants. You see Blaise's problem is he thinks he isn't a one woman man … personally I think he has always been scared of commitment considering" I raise an eyebrow asking her to continue.

"Well you know Rose Zabini has had three husbands that Blaise knows of and they all mysteriously disappear … oh did I say that they were all wealthy?"  
"Black widow" Ginny frowns  
"It comes from the term of a spider, the spider mates with another and then kills it. Rose Zabini marries a man then obviously is killing them off for inheritance"

"Possibly, there finished" I take a peek at my newly painted emerald green toes. My two big toes also decorated with a green snake, My finger nails being green crackle with a black overlay .  
"You just couldn't resist could you?" Ginny smirks and shakes her head.

"Would you like me to do the usual for your make up?" nodding I close my eyes for a few seconds.  
"You should really become a makeup artist Gin"  
"I wouldn't mind it … I am not sure Blaise would like the idea, he has this notion that I am to stay at home and raise the kids … which is fine but it's not me" I nod in understanding.

"I accepted to become Severus's apprentice this year … he leaves next year to fully divulge in his apothecary, but when he leaves I am going to be nervous as … what if I can't fill his boots? I think he is putting way too much faith within me. I would think my Grandparents would have put him to it if it was their style."

"Your Grandparents aren't the Malfoy's Hermione, if you don't get something tough, they don't buy their way through"  
"True, but sometimes I wish they were more caring, they can be sometimes sweet and then others they are so cold it's in real" I open my eyes as Ginny finishes my blusher off.

* * *

"Time check?" Ginny looks at her watch  
"6.00" I nod and close my eyes again as she packs away.  
"Thankfully I brought my dress and Blaise is downstairs chatting with Lord Bradbury otherwise we would have no time to get dressed" Ginny yanks me from the chair abruptly causing us both to topple onto the floor.

"GRRR at you Miss Weasley" I brush myself off and take my dress from its hanger.  
"Oh my … Hermione that is beautiful, must have cost a fortune" I shake my head and smirk  
"Nah, Dray did it for free said something about his best friend not turning up to his engagement ball looking scruffy" Placing my knee into Ginny's back I tightly lace her up …. Thankfully Draco sewed a zip into the back of my dress …. I will be able to breathe easily.

"There, tight enough?" Ginny nods and turns me around so she can fasten me up.  
"Just doing your hair now" bending down slightly I see Ginny's concentrating as the beauty charms floo over my hair making them into loose brown curls.  
"How are you having your hair?" I ask as I turn around Ginny's hair is already into a complicated bun at the back of her head.

"Beautiful" I kiss her cheek gently and walk with her out of the room.  
"Hermione, you look lovely" Grandfather kisses my hand as he reaches me. From the corner of my eye Ginny is giggling slightly at something Blaise whispers in her ear.  
"Shall we? We don't want to be late" I nod and hold onto Grandfather tightly as we side-apparate to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Lord Bradbury and Miss Hermione Bradbury" Once introduced it is protocol to step forward and to greet the hosts.  
"Cissy" Cissy kisses my cheek and then address Grandfather.  
"Lord Malfoy" I bow my head out of politeness as he does the same.

Although Grandfather escorted me to the ball, it is customary for him to dance with Grandmother first. I kiss my Grandmother on the cheek and walk not so subtly or slow to the bar.  
"Good evening Severus, I never see you here unless there is fire whiskey" Severus smirks and motions for another glass for myself.

"Oh no, you're not starting this again. Last time I had my head in the toilet with Grandmother refusing to hand me a hangover potion. Severus once again smirks and hands me a purple vial.  
"You can have one glass with me Miss Bradbury" gathering up my Gryffindor courage I nod my head and accept the glass, shooting it back in one go.

"OO that's strong … that's the only reason you come to Lucius's balls is not? The good fire whiskey" Severus bows low and out stretches his hand. Curtsying I accept his hand and walk with him to the dance floor.

"Yes I only come for the fire whiskey, you have to admit it is good here" I shake my head and let him take control dancing.  
"What do you think of Miss Greengrass Severus?" I ask looking up into his cold eyes  
"Oh you mean the chit who is marrying my Godson? Didn't like her when I was forced to teach her so I cannot fathom why my personal view of character has changed" Smirking we spin around once the tempo picks up speed.

"She called me the 'M' word in front of Cissy yesterday morning" Severus raises an eyebrow  
"I would like to think Cissy has given her what for" I nodded smiling widely  
"Oh did she, but Lucius caught me snooping so I didn't catch everything that was said, Cissy absolute detests the girl" Severus twirled me with one hand before bringing me back to centre.  
"I know the feeling, When I was first introduced to her she tried to talk to me as if I had known her a very long time, not that I was once her tutor"

* * *

"Can I cut in please" Theo stands in his tuxedo smirking gloriously down at me.  
"Of course Theodore" Severus bows low and makes a run for it to the bar.  
"Where have you been" Theo cuts in where Severus left off and we returned dancing.  
"Business" Stamping down the urge to argue, I roll my eyes.

"Just kiss me already" Theo smirks and pulls me tight to him, that tingly feeling in my stomach flutters rapidly around.  
"Missed me have you darling?" Theo's fingers caress my face before his lips slowly touch my own in a sensual but slow kiss.

"You know I have, it has been torture not knowing where you were or anything … and when were you going to tell me you had accepted an internship under Flitwick" Theo frowned slightly before his face became impassive once again.  
"I thought I had, you know now and that's what's important"

"Theo, your meant to tell me these things if we are to be married, and what is with you telling Grandmother it is ok for pillars to be at the wedding?"  
"Witch … shut up … and kiss me ... again, I have missed your sweet cherry lipgloss" Theo brought me in for another mid blowing kiss.

* * *

**A/N Ok so I only have a small vague not that good of an idea to where Theo has been over the last week ... Ideas are welcome :)**


	9. You Did What?

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
_"Witch … shut up … and kiss me again" Theo brought me in for another mind blowing kiss._

* * *

**Adrianiforever** – Thank you for the review  
**Sydell** – Thank you for the review, I sang it in a sing song voice, it perked my mood up incredibly J  
**BrightestWitch OfHerAge** – Thank you for the review and read to reveal where Theo has been and what he has been up to.

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

6th January  
"Come let us go for a walk in the gardens" Theo moves his forehead away from my own and leads us through into the Malfoy gardens, he holds my hand loosely as we walk past the never ending maize and insanely awesome peacocks.  
"Are you going to tell me where you have been?" Theo's steps falter for a second before turning around to face me.  
"Yes … hear me out before you say anything though my love, I was made aware by your Grandfather that it is customary for the bride's Father to walk the bride down the aisle, I have been in Australia for the past week trying to find your parents and to restore their memories, Finding them was the easiest part, but you did a number on them my love"

"You have found my parents?" Theo smirked and strokes my cheek with his thumb  
"You can thank me later my love, but right now can we concentrate on my return and being together again"  
"You insufferable git! … What gives you the right to go behind my back and do such a thing … I might not have been ready to restore their memories or never mind let anybody else do it for me"  
"Darling I was only thinking of you" Theo obviously shocked by my outburst tried to reason.

"I …. I need air" Spinning on my heel I head off inside.  
"Hermione we was just outside, you don't need no air" Theo easily caught up with his long strides compared to my little strides.  
"I need space from this … this wedding is stressing me out … and I can't believe you would do this Theo"

Noticing Cissy subtly looking in our general direction I walk over to her with a sad smile.  
"That bad uh?" I nod trying to keep the tears at bay  
"I will owl you during the week for a tea date, but now I am afraid I must depart" Cissy not one to argue in front of guest's kisses my cheek and lets me disappear through the crowd.

* * *

Thankfully Theo, Draco and Astoria are stood with my Grandparents, might aswell catch the chickens with the same net.  
"Draco" Reaching up slightly I kiss his cheek.  
"Thank you for the chance to celebrate such a special time with you and Astoria but I am afraid to say my visit must be cut short"  
"Hermione, you have just arrived here" Grandmother hisses slightly.

"Lady Bradbury, All is well. I am sure Hermione will have a reasonable excuse. Thank you for coming" Draco kisses my hand and surprisingly allows my exit.  
"Hermione … dear" Grandfather pleads quietly.  
"No, I am extremely disappointed in you Grandfather"

* * *

Not looking back to see any reaction from my family I find the nearest apparition point and disappear home.  
"Miss Bradbury let me take your coat" Cassie calls next to me.  
"No need to be so formal Cass, I am the only one here" An amused smile crosses my face as she noticeably slumps.

"How long have you been back Cass, Grandmother said you had a family emergency, I hope it has all been sorted out?" Cassie face lights up as she reaches into her pocket.  
"My Brother's wife gave birth to my nephew and I was allowed leave to visit for a short time."  
"Aww Cass, he is just adorable" I gush over the moving photograph of the small bundle wrapped in blue.

"Anything interesting happened here whilst I was away?" I groan and follow her into the kitchen for a warm drink.  
"Grandfather sent Theo away on a mission, he only came back this evening actually and it turns out he has been restoring my parents memory's" Cassie hands me a warm drink and plopped a marshmallow in.

"Well what's wrong with that? He saved you a journey, gosh that is so sweet of him Mione"  
"He could have asked, they all could of asked instead of going behind my back, I'm sick of everybody thinking I am still a child, firstly the arranged marriage to Theo and now this, I am not even sure I was ready to go restore their memories, now what will they think? I am getting married in less than a month Cass" Cassie wraps her arm around my shoulders and pulled me in tight.

* * *

"We think no less of you pudding" I look up through my glassy eyes of unshed tears to see the Grangers stood side by side in the doorway.  
"Mummy … Daddy" My mother nods and opens her arms wide, jumping from my seat next to Cass I run straight to my parents and hug them tightly.

"I've missed you" Father kisses my hair as Mother is kissing my tears away.  
"Oh look at how grown up you are now my dear" Mother gushes and wipes her own tears away.  
"I will just leave you all in peace; if you need me shout 'Cassie' and I shall come"  
Cassie dissaparated with a 'pop' as four become three.

"Shall we retreat into the living room?" With nods from the two of them I show them into the parlour room and stoke up a fire to keep us warm.  
"I suppose you have a few questions?" My parents nod at each other before beckoning to sit on the sofa in front of them.  
"I suppose you have more questions than we do, I see you have met the Bradbury's"  
"Yes, Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?"  
"We didn't see no point Hermione, you are still our little girl no matter who's blood flows through your veins" Mother squeezes Father's hand in encouragement.

"How did you know my biological parents?"  
"We lived next door to them in Shropshire. One extremely stormy night your parents knocked on the door with you in a bundle. We tried to get them out of the rain but they just kept saying over and over that they were coming and to protect you at whatever costs. We had no idea what they were trying to say or what that meant for all of our safety but we took you in immediately without thinking twice. As soon as the sun rose the next day we drove to your Grandma Grangers house and stayed with her for a few weeks until we found our house we live in now" This time it was Father to hold my Mother as she cried.

"This is hard to say Hermione and we won't pretend that what you didn't hurt us because it did … but the past is the past and we are willing to put it behind us if you are" Nodding my head my parents embrace me in a hug with extra sloppy, teary kisses.

* * *

"Now, we have all been through enough in the last few weeks I am sure, Hermione why didn't you come straight to us?" A single tear rolls down my cheek as I look to my hands not making any attempt to remove the tear.  
"Death Eaters … Remember me telling you about Lord Voldermort?" Both my parents nod even if it is a hazy memory.

"Death Eaters followed him, including Grandfather and Theo … that's a story for a different time of course. At the time I didn't know about my true heritage so me being a muggle born witch is something they didn't approve of, they see us abominations and to add salt to the wound I was Harry Potter's best friend. They would have come for you, killed you all too just get to me, I couldn't … no wouldn't have that.

I apologise a thousand times over for what I did but I no way take it back, I was only doing it for your safety and I admit I don't know when I would of gathered up my courage to come and look for you but that doesn't mean that anybody else could have, it was … is my mistake and I should have been the one to fix such a mistake"

Father moves from loveseat sofa and joins me on the brown leather couch.  
"Sweetheart, It was hard to learn what you did, and from somebody else aswell even if it is your fiancée. We are extremely hurt and feel betrayed but you're still our little Hermione you were the first day we saw you off on the Hogwarts express. We knew you would have to make sacrifices in your life for your safety even if this sacrifice was us." The tears run more freely as Father wipes them away with his handkerchief.

* * *

"Tea madam" Binky comes into the room with a tea tray and places it on the coffee table.  
"Thank you Binky" Binky bows low and disappears from sight.  
"Your Fiancée is quiet the catch" Mother winks my way without Father seeing.

"I don't like the idea of you getting married at such a young age Hermione"  
"Daddy I will always be your little girl … but ... me and Theo are obliged to be married" At the confused looks my parents wore on their faces I elaborated.  
"The ministry are thinking on passing a new marriage law, so either way I will be married off Daddy, but this way, through a blood contract of two families this way Grandfather has chosen a young gentleman he approves of."

"I still don't like the idea" Father mumbles under his breath.  
"Oh dear, look at your dress. Did we interrupt something important?" Mother asks as I brush down the imaginary creases in my green gown.  
"Nothing to important Mummy no" Mother smiles and kisses the top of my head.  
"We must be going dear but do promise to visit soon and we will be attending your wedding of course" Pouting slightly at the thought of my parents leaving so soon I slump over to where they stand.

"Ok … I will send my owl with a letter over sometime tomorrow, how are you getting home … how did you get here in the first place?" Confusion sketching all over my face.  
"Cassie came for us, gave us half a fright she did I thought the roof was coming through the house" Mother laughed quietly as Cassie held onto both their hands. With a parting smile and kisses my parents dissaparated home.

* * *

"That didn't seem to go that bad" Two cold arms snaked around my waist and the smell of fire whiskey filled the room.  
"Your drunk" I turned around his Theo's arms to notice his shirt untucked and his bow tie dangled down either side of his neck. Theo knocks back a purple vial and smirks.

"Not anymore I'm not" Snaking my way out of his arms I place my parents untouched coffee cups onto the silver tea tray and head down into the kitchen.  
"Leave that for the house elf's darling, come to bed, come with me" Theo purrs in my ear.

"No, I think I am just going to head up in to the library and read a little" Placing the tea tray in the sink I walk from the kitchen and to the stairs.  
"Hermione, for merlin's sake I have just got back … one would think your avoiding me" Stopping on the fifth step I turn around and stare icily down at Theo.

"What in merlin's name possessed you to do this behind my back" Theo walks up the first step as I take a step back he frowns.  
"I was only thinking of you love, I thought it might make you happy with your parents at _our_ wedding" Scoffing at the offending word I stalked up the stairs.  
"So you don't want to marry me because I make one mistake, I thought you was a Gryffindor, where is your courage hey?"

My hand on the doorknob I turn abruptly around.  
"I should of looked twice at you Theodore because under your good looks and charming ways is just another slimy Slytherin" Closing the library door quickly behind me I slump down onto the floor and take a few deep breaths.

* * *

"You know you should forgive him" groaning at the unwelcome voice I stand up and brush down my dress.  
"Lord Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise, but I am afraid my Grandfather is not here so maybe …"  
"Silly girl, it is not Richard I have come to see… it is you" Malfoy's predatory gaze turns to me.  
"I can't fathom why you would have anything to say to me" my hand finding the doorknob I twist it only to find it locked.  
"Lord Malfoy I would appreciate it if you unlock this door right away" My voice quivering slightly.

"Hermione" Looking up to meet his gaze, grey eyes soften slightly as his hand strokes my cheek.  
"Do you remember, remember our night together" Malfoy purrs into my ear  
"How can I not" Letting plenty of venom portray my disgust at the thought.  
"I can't get you out of my mind" His teeth latch onto my ear before tracing kisses down my neck.

"Lord Malfoy, with respect I am to go to Theo" Malfoy slams his hands to each side of my head and his eyes return to steely grey.  
"Do Not Play Games With Me" Fire whiskey blowing into my face as his breathing becomes ragged.  
"Lucius, what a pleasant surprise, Hermione Theo is looking for you. I think he said he was heading to your room" Malfoy removes his hands and I dash from the room quickly not wanting to face the questioning stare from my Grandmother.

"Hermione … look I'm sorry …" I wrap my arms around Theo's neck tightly.  
"Theo just hold me" Tears stream down my face as Theo carry's me to our room.  
"Shush, I have you" Theo places me on our bed without losing contact he climbs in next to me.  
"Theo, I am so so sorry" I turn around and snuggle in his chest.  
"What for love?" Shaking my head I don't want to look at his disappointment.

"I lied"

* * *

A/N Sorry for the cliffy but another chapter is on the way guys! :)


	10. Family Fallout

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
"I lied"

adrainiforever - Thank you for the review :)  
xXMizzAlecVolturiXx - Thank you for the review

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

"Ok" Theo places his thumb under my stubborn chin and try's to lift my head to look into his eyes.  
"Hermione, what have you lied about? You're starting to scare me"  
Trying to control my breathing I sit up but look down to my fingers as I replayed the horrors that happened at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

** Flashback **

"Well well mudblood" I scatter back further up the bed to create distance between the two of us as he takes his belt off and throws it across the room.  
"Take your clothes off" He demands as he comes closer to my shaking form.  
"Please … please don't do this … your better than this" His hands reach for his zip on his trousers as a sneer appears on his face, within a second he is naked and walking towards the bed.

"Lay down" Reluctantly I lower myself down onto the bed and close my eyes tight. His breathing becomes warm as his head lowers down to my neck where he slowly kisses the side of my neck, right under my chin moving his way down between my breasts. His hands cup each breast within his hold and his thumbs roll my nipples between his fingers getting them hard. His left hand still kneading my breasts in turn his lips move down my stomach and stops just above my navel.

"Please … please Mr Malfoy … please don't do this" The hand kneading my breasts quickly move up and grab a bunch of my hair making me wince.  
"If you don't stop this nonsense … do you see this?" Daring to open my eyes to see his snake cane in his hand I nod slightly  
"Inside this is my wand, I will Crucio you until you plead me to stop, then you will know what pain is like filth. You should feel thankful, I do not pay this much attention to anyone, not even my own wife" Biting back a snide comment I close my eyes once more.

"I will have you willing, if you like or not pet" He whispers in my ear as his experienced fingers rub my sensitive nub in a fast circular motion, a traitorous moan escapes my lips.  
"I didn't think it would take long" I try to close my legs around his hands but his snake head comes in contact with my inner thigh making me yelp.

"Don't try anything like that again if you know what is good for you" His fingers continue a few more circular turns on my pearly nub before very slowly a finger eases its way into my pussy.  
"So tight but yet so wet …. Are you? Are you innocent my little filth?" A tear escapes my eyes as I nod vigorously.  
"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that" Gulping down my fear and replace it with a bit of courage I look into the older gentleman in the eyes.

"Yes Sir" from the corner of my eye I can see his bulge slowly grow at the prospect of being called sir, so he likes to be in power does he?  
"This is an unexpected development but a very welcome one" he says in his high monarchy type of tone.  
"Of course sir" batting my eyelids slightly

His finger eases further into my tight pussy as his cock is begging for escape, bulging tightly around him. I'm I under the imperious curse? Why in the name would I want to touch … that.  
His finger picks up pace as he plunges another inside of me and his thumb works on that pearly little nub feeling my pussy tighten up he pulls his fingers out and positions his cock at my entrance.

"Look at me" He commands; I shake my head in defiance. Malfoy grabs my hair again and pulls my head to the side leaving my neck clear.  
"Look at me filth" He whispers quietly into my ear.  
"I want to look into your eyes as I take your innocence, take the one thing your future husband cannot, give you one thing your husband cannot" I look into his eyes as without caution he thrusts himself deep inside me, I scratch and scream away at him as he stays there letting the burning sensation subside.

"It will go away my pet, but keep scratching me like that and I won't last long at all" Smirking, I roughly wave my fingers through his long blonde locks and tug slightly. Malfoy groans and furiously pounds at my pussy becoming angrier as I meet him thrust for thrust. Deciding to take a different approach his thrusts stop to a minuet pace and his teeth come in contact with my already erect nipples.

"Sir … please" Malfoy smirks up at me thrusts deeply inside of once.  
"Tell me what you want … tell me what you need pet"  
"I need release … please sir I need release" Malfoy needing no more acceptance thrusts inside of me and plays with my over sensitive clit.  
"Come for me _my_ pet" It was all I need as I meet the stars and my pussy tightens around his bulging cock bringing him over the edge with me.

** End Flashback **

* * *

"He walked out of the room after getting dressed without even looking at me. I haven't told anybody about that night … but you ... I feel so ... disgusted with myself for wanting it ... for letting him even near me ... but i was weak after being under the cruciatus curse for over 24 hours with little food or anything to drink ... I think I was far too eager to cling onto the little human comfort he was willing to give me" Theo always the understanding one continued to rub circles on my back.  
"Why did you lie?" Blinking back the unwanted tears knowing they wouldn't do a thing.  
"I hadn't meant to honestly. I forgot all about it, strange really. I only remembered it when I was in the library with him alone" Theo pulls me closer to him and held me tightly.

"It's ok, It just means we might have to take things slowly on our wedding night love" Shaking my head I look up into his stony eyes.  
"You should be angry with me, shout at me or something, I am tainted or I should be to you Theo"  
"Why love? Because you're not a virgin? Well neither am I. does that mean I am tainted to you?" I shake my head and allow him to place it back on his chest.  
"Hermione I believe you when you say you cannot remember, and if anything you should be still angry at me"

"I am" I whisper pathetically.  
"I honestly thought I was doing right by you … right pair of loony's we are" That cracked me up, looking up into Theo's eyes we burst out laughing as I lay my head further up onto his shoulder.

* * *

7th January  
"Mistress Hermione ….. Mistress" Groaning at being woken up at such an ungodly hour, my arm instantly reaches out for Theo's side of the bed to find it cold and the bed sheet neatly tucked inside.  
"Binky?" I look around the room to see the house elf unpacking Theo's things.  
"Yes Mistress?" The elf patters closer to the bed.  
"Where is Master Theodore?" rubbing my eyes I jump from the bed and tie my dressing gown around my waist.

"Master Theodore has returned for work this morning Mistress, Master Theodore says he shall return home for supper to you … which reminds me Mistress, Lady Malfoy requests your presence for lunch … Binky is sorry Mistress I was supposed to tell you straight away Mistress"

Stroking the little elf's head I smile slightly not allowing my emotions to be portrayed.  
"All is well Binky, what time are we on now?" the little elf points up to the clock and lowers her ears in shame.  
"It's fine Binky"

* * *

I rush around my bedroom with only half an hour to get ready.  
"Good morning Grandparents" I shout into the parlour room.  
"Wait a minute Hermione" Grandmother comes out into the hallway.  
"I would like to know why Lord Malfoy was here last night?" Grandmother scrutinizes my emotions under her harsh gaze.

"I have no idea Grandmother … I must dash Lady Malfoy has invited me over for lunch and I shall not be late"  
Rushing out of the manor I apparate myself to closest spot to Malfoy Manor.  
"Miss Bradbury what a pleasant surprise" A cold unwanted voice purrs in my ear.  
"Lord Malfoy, sorry I cannot stand and chat but I have a dinner date sketched in with _your wife_" Malfoy's face falter for a second before the cold emotional mask appears back intact.

"Maybe I can speak with you before your leave then?" I shake my head  
"I don't think so I'm afraid Lord Malfoy … good day" I turn on my heel and walk up the front door.  
"Let me open that for you _my_ _pet_" Lucius places his hand too low down my back for comfort as he opens the wide double doors for my entrance.  
"Look you need to stop this …" I whisper harshly

"Hermione" I turn my head to see Draco looking between us suspiciously before kissing my cheek in welcoming.  
"What are you doing here? Not that it isn't a pleasant surprise" I smile and walk away from Malfoy to Draco.  
"I have dinner with your Mother" Draco offers me his arm and thankfully takes me away from his father.

* * *

"Mother is still at a charity thing, I am sure she will be here soon. Shall we retreat to the parlour room until she returns" I nod my head and walk with Draco not looking back at his Father scheming quietly in his head.

"How are you and Theodore? I did notice you left a bit abruptly after your walk together in the gardens" I graciously take a cup of tea from the tea float and add a sugar cube.  
"Theo is upset with something I said to him last night, a memory of sorts I had forgotten about until late. He is putting up a front but I know it is eating him away inside and I don't know what to do to help him" Draco looks at me curiously before silently asking the room guards to leave. Not noticing four well-dressed men in the shadows, slowly came out and retreated out into the hall way.

"I'm sorry, the help whisper as am sure you are aware of, maybe I can help with your problem" Thinking of the pro's and con's about telling Draco his Father abusing me I came to the conclusion he Con's out way the pro's.

"I'm afraid Draco you wouldn't understand in the slightest, even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't and even if you wanted to believe me it would rip you apart slowly inside" Draco raises an eyebrow.  
"Is it that bad Mione?" Draco sighs as I nod my head  
"If I know Theo like I think I do, and if it is as bad as you think it is then he is probably doing something unnecessarily over the top"

* * *

"Hermione dear, there you are" Cissy comes into the room with a huge smile plastered to her face.  
"I have just seen young Theo in the street who says your wedding has been moved up to three days from today" Mine and Draco's jaw drops to the floor.

"Over the top you said wasn't it Dray?" Draco nods and slowly recomposes his face.  
"How are you going to prepare everything in time dear?" Lucius asks as he walks into the room as if he owns it … well he does but that's not the point.

"Between Theo and Grandmother they have everything planned, I just have to turn up looking the blushing bride for my Husband … if Theo wanted to move the wedding up to tomorrow everything would be sorted by then" Lucius gives me unsatisfied nod.

"Shall we move this into the Dining room?" Draco stand's and offers me his arm at his mother request.  
"Thank you" I whisper in his ear as we walk ahead of the older Malfoy's.

* * *

"So my dear … the wedding night is coming much closer … are you nervous? I was when it was my first time with my Lucius" Cissy whispers over the table.  
"Please Mother such talk at the dining table, what will Hermione think?" Draco tries to defuse the subject which greatly embarrasses any child … the prospect of their parents still sexually active.

"It embarrasses greatly Cissy to say it won't be my first time" Whatever Cissy truly thought she doesn't portray through emotions.  
"Well, I am well aware you younglings are well … active these generations … just get checked out my dear before your first time with young Theo" Cissy pats my hand across the table.

"Cissy, I am not a common whore, I have only … once and even then it shames me to say I cannot remember any of it and wouldn't want to if I am greatly honest" Cissy smirks slightly.  
"Well he couldn't of been that good my dear" I smirk at how ironic this is becoming, I wonder if she would say this if she knew her husband _stole_ my innocence.

Draco's fork clatters to the table as his eyes stare at his Father's head.  
"Draco … please" I whisper getting his attention.  
"Your right Hermione …. I wouldn't understand" Draco storms out of the room staring coldly between em and his Father.  
"Hermione … Lucius …" Cissy places her fork down on her plate looking between the two of us.

"I think I should go" I push my chair back allowing it to scratch the wooden flooring.  
"No young lady you will stay right there" Cissy hisses silently.  
"Lucius leave us" Lucius frowns at his wife  
"I said leave" She screeches at him making the both of us flinch in our chairs, her eyes never leave my own.

"I … I" I try as soon as Lucius leaves the room with his plate in hand.  
"Why … I see you as my own Daughter Hermione … why would you do this to me?" Cissy asks as her true emotions finally push through her cold mask.  
"I … I didn't … that night … that night I was tortured … that night I escaped … he came to me in the dungeons … I tried so hard to fight back but with little energy and without any food it seemed easier to let him have his way"

"You never thought to shout rape? Never thought to tell me sooner than this?" I shake my head  
"It wouldn't of done anyone no good, I only told Theo last night … Lord Malfoy came to the Manor and I had argued with Theo …"

"So you jumped him then aswell did you" Cissy screeched  
"No … never … I would never again touch him EVER, I didn't even remember it until last night, something clicked, he must have me under a curse or something" Cissy rose from her seat and reached across the table.  
"Never accuse my husband of such things" Rolling my eyes at the typical pure-blooded woman, her husband can never do any good.

* * *

"Mother … leave Miss Bradbury alone" Draco calls from the doorway. Narcissa retreats back to her seat slowly.  
"Miss Bradbury I think it is time you took your leave" Draco through me my cloak and stepped away from the door to allow me my leave. I didn't look back at the two people I would call my surrogate family in an instant.

Slamming the Manor doors behind me I wiped at my eyes furiously, I wasn't letting any more tears fall, I had done enough crying.  
"Hermione wait" I walk a little faster to escape the following man.  
"I said wait" Lucius grabs my wrists and turns me on the spot.  
"What part of me walking away do you not understand Lord Malfoy" I wretch my arm away from him in disgust.

"Hermione, my love" Lucius strokes my face softly.  
"Don't '_my love_' me" I turn and walk back down the long road leading out of the Malfoy estate.  
"You know we will end up in my bed again _pet" _Turning on the spot my hand comes in contact with his face forcefully.

"You are nothing to me …. Nothing but a vile man Lucius Malfoy and I pity Lady Malfoy for having to put up with you all these years and if you come within a foot of me ever again I shall achieve a magical and muggle restraining order on you"  
Walking away with my head held high I approach the apparition point before leaving for home.


	11. A Spilt Secret and The Wedding

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
_Walking away with my head held high I approach the apparition point before leaving for home._

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** - Thank you for the review, read on to see who is forgiven and who is not

**Chinadoll381282001**- Thank you for the review

* * *

A/N – Ok guys this chapter is a slight filler and the wedding scene, ideas are welcome as I only have a vague idea where this story is heading.

* * *

8th January  
_"_Morning Grandmother, Grandfather" Myself and Theo greet as we walk into the Manor's dining room, Grandfather like usual is sat at the head of the table eating runny eggs and soldiers with Grandmother on his left eating porridge..  
"Read this" Grandfather throws it across the table at where we usually sit. My eyebrows knit together at the furious glances my Grandparents send my way as I sit next Grandfather.

'_It has come to this fabulous reporters grave attention that a certain Little miss Perfect, Gryffindor princess and war hero and an infamous ex death eater have quite the past, full of passion and scandal what will there family's think? Read all the … details on page four.'_

"How in the name …." Vigoursly I turn the page to page four to read the rest of her ridiculous scandal.  
"So it is true then" Grandmother places her spoon on her dish and throws her napkin next to her porridge bowl before stalking out of the room.  
"Grandfather … please … whatever she has written it has to be a lie" Grandfather raises an eyebrow for me to continue.

"Whatever she has written is not true, when I was tortured at Malfoy Manor Lord Malfoy took advantage of me" Grandfather wipes his mouth from his toast crumbs.  
"That is hard to believe Hermione, You are one powerful witch I don't believe you laid back and spread your legs with acceptance" My jaw drops at the harsh words my Grandfather spits before joining my Grandmother.

"Well, you have done a number on them this time Hermione" Snapping my head around Theo is casually slumped in the chair next to my own, rubbing his forehead with two fingers.  
"Theo you have to believe me … please" My voice breaks as Theo looks at me harshly.  
"I don't know what to believe, your dragging your Grandparents and my names through the mud Hermione, do you not care for that or are you only bothered about selling stories to Skeeter to get your extra five minute worth of fame."

"Theo …" I try and reach for his arm as he stands from his chair.  
"Don't come looking for me, I will seek you out once I am calmer" Theo slams the dining room door leaving my alone to my thoughts so I turn back to the article and read it in full.

* * *

_Earlier this morning a young gentleman between 25-30 strode into my office with full of grace. Looking him up and down he smiles as he first glances me.  
RS – So 'John' tell me what you know … biscuit and tea?  
The man we are calling john for the purpose of this interview greedily accepts the tea and biscuits._

_John – It has come to my attention and a few others in my private circle that a certain Miss Bradbury had an affair with Lord Malfoy at the beginning of the war.  
RS - Do they continue with this sordid affair?  
John – Oh aye miss, saw them walking around muggle London myself at the weekend, they didn't have a care in the world … nor their families. Strolling around hand in hand, he buying her things and she happily allowing it._

_RS – But Miss Bradbury is to be married in a few days' time … whatever will her Fiancée think?_  
_John – Some say she is going to be running off with Lord Malfoy just before the wedding … or after when she gets Nott's money … who knows._  
_RS – Like a black widow? A runaway bride? A Harlot in the moon?_  
_John – Aye you can call her them things I suppose._  
_RS – And when did this affair begin my young friend._  
_John – At the beginning of the war, but Hermione couldn't nor wouldn't cut it off, some say that's why she is so friendly with the Malfoy child so she can see him on a daily basis._

_RS – What do her friends think of this new revelation John?_  
_John – What friends?_  
_RS – Why Harry Potter and the weasleys_  
_John – She aint friends with them … haven't been for a while, only friends she has is the Malfoy clan if you can call them friends that is._

_Well that's Rita Skeeter with today's Witty Witchy column, read tomorrows issue for the response of these … events ... from the Bradbury's and what will our favourite fashion Queen Narcissa Malfoy have to say on her husband's behalf._

* * *

10th January  
"Wake up … wake up I am so excited" A screeching female voice rings in my ear as I come from a sleep conscious state.  
"Ginny … it's too early" I grumble and pull the duvet covers over my head.

"If you don't wake up you will be too late for your own wedding Hermione Bradbury" This woke me up as my body bolted straight up.  
"Now drag that backside of yours out of the bed and go get in your bath I myself prepared for you." Smiling appreciatively at my red headed friend I jump from the bed and head into the bathroom.

As I lay in my white pearly bath trying to control the nerves in my stomach I reflect on the last three days. Most brides would be nervous to see the love of their lives and be excited to be bound to them forever in matrimony. Me I was nervous about my groom actually turning up. Theo had taken to sleeping in the spare bedroom since I told him about …. Yes well maybe he has finally realised I am tainted and don't want to be near me, he can save the whole 'I want to make it special for the both of us when I see you my love' mmm who is he trying to convince.

Theo could be seen in the duelling cage more hours in the days then none, is he really trying to punish me for something I had no control over? And Draco was right about the help over listening as one of them over heard the racket in the dining room at Malfoy Manor and reported to Rita Skeeter so now every Tom Dick and Harry know about what happened, but the worst thing is that everybody portrays me as the Harlot and Lucius as a god for even getting that close to me.

* * *

"Come on Hermione … I have to get you dressed and your make up done … never mind doing your hair" Ginny pounding on the bathroom door brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Coming Gin" I whisper pathetically. I pull the plug on the bathtub with my toes and climb out. A few drying spells and my red bathrobe tied around my slender waist later I enter my bedroom once again with a false smile plastered over my face.

"Come here" Ginny wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls her tight to me.  
"The worst thing is they are still coming to this god damn thing, I can't face this alone and Theo has been no help" Ginny pulls back slightly and frowns.  
"We have slept apart the last few nights, I can't eat or sleep and when I do eat I am having nightmares about everything and anything" Ginny wipes any tears threatening to escape.

"Listen, we will discuss this later, but right now if I don't get you ready your Grandmother will have my head on a stick … do your parents know?" I shake my head and sit down at my vanity table.  
"Nor do I want them to know … just because Daddy cannot do magic does not mean he doesn't know how to use his fist or a gun" Ginny runs her fingers through my long brown curly locks.

"I'm thinking lose curls with a simple plain Alice diamante headband?" I nod my head only half listening, in truth I wasn't bothered if she dressed me in jeans and a T shirt and sent me on my way.  
"And your make up I am guessing you want something plain and simple?" I nod my head in affirmation and attend to my jewellery. A pair of blue earrings, my Grandmothers white gold Pandora bracelet and a black sapphire black gem necklace my Mother sent over with my owl yesterday.

* * *

"Oh there she is … look how beautiful you are my darling" Mother walks in with tears already in her ears. For the first time I notice the absolutely magnificent job Ginny has done with my hair and make up.  
"Help me into my dress?" I ask the two of them. Ginny walks into my wardrobe to fetch my ivory gown.  
"You look lovely Mum" Mother waves it off with a simple hand wave, but in all honestly she looks hot, wearing a simple white and black knee length dress, black lace high heels and a black feather fascinator on her head to finish the look of just perfectly.

"Here it is" Ginny carry's my dress out and unzips the bag. With the help of my Mother I carefully step into the ivory gown and allow them to pull it up and zip me into it.  
"Are you ok dear you look abit green" Mother strokes my cheek tentivaily.  
"Just nerves mum, I'm fine" I try put my most convincing smile on, if it worked or not I haven't a clue.

* * *

"Can I speak to Hermione alone please" My head spins round at the familiar voice, Mother instantly allows the blondes request and walks from the room, Ginny looks at me cautiously but after my nod she eyes the male up and down before leaving.

"You look lovely" I snort quietly and apply my lip gloss.  
"What do you want Draco?, I think both you and your Mother made it perfectly clear we are no longer friends nor acquaintances. " Draco walks forwards and loosely holds my hand.  
"We were both angry at Father not you … we shouldn't of taken our anger out at you and for that I apologise" I pull my hand away from his and lower myself on the bed, bringing my heels from out under the bed and slip my dainty feet into them.

"Doesn't matter anyway, the whole world knows and thinks I am some common tart just wanting the Malfoy fortune … don't worry you can keep it … I have never wanted nor needed it … It doesn't call out to me like it does to some other girls. I liked you and your Mother for you but that's not enough for everybody else to spread more vicious rumours. Even Theo won't listen or look at me so I have no idea why I am even doing this ... oh yes because I have no blooming choice; My Grandparents snub me not so subtly at any turn they can. Nowhere in the contract does it say I _have_ to stick around as soon as I have married Theo so don't expect me to."

"So you're just going to run away, just like that because a scandal has been released about you … boohoo Hermione, grow some back bone" Standing from my bed I walk over to the blonde and kiss his cheek.

"I am not arguing with you over this, please don't try and stop me Dray, if I decide to go … let me. I have no family here, it is obvious my Grandparents prefer Theo over me. I have had so many Howlers and hate mail over the last few days I have nowhere to store any of it. I have to eat my meals in my room because even the help stare down at me if I am nothing. I have had four people around me during all this, Harry, Severus, Ginny and Blaise and even then I think Blaise and Harry don't believe me whole heartedly."

* * *

"Hermione ... they are ready for you" Father closes the door quietly behind him.  
"Oh, sorry was I disrupting something?" I shake my head and kiss Dray once more on the cheek.  
"I shall go sit down with my parents then" Draco walks from the room leaving only the two of us.  
"Are you nervous baby girl?" I nod my head but for a completely different reason then he thinks.

Father hands me my flower bouquet and places my hand in the crease of his elbow.  
"Deep breathe my love, this is the happiest day of your life" Father whispers in my ear as we come to the beginning of the alter. The garden is filled with people of the wizarding world and if I'm honest maybe a hand full I know. My eyes stay on Theo's back as we walk down the aisle, murmurs of harsh words and apologise's to Theo for actually marrying me meet my delicate ears. It takes a lot for me not to cry but I see Ginny smiling and Severus a few seats away from my red headed friend winks at me in an encouraging manner.

Theo without looking carefully takes my hand from my Father and helps me the rest of the way to the alter. I zone out into space not listening to the ministry official speak the marital words of 'wisdom' what will Theo expect from me? Is he going to make me give up my apprenticeship with Severus? Has Grandfather and Theo written a whole new contract of marriage out? Can they do that once one has already being signed in blood? I can do this! Just get through this ... service, say hello very politely of course to a few guests and dissapear ... it is as easy as that.

* * *

"Miss Bradbury" Shaking my head slightly I look up at the official looking at me in disgust.  
"I said do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to care for him, love him and support him in his decisions for as long as you both shall live?" I nod my head meekly.  
"I do" My voice crack rather noticeably as I slip the ring on Theo's finger not looking up at his face the whole time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your wife ... if you wish" Theo kisses my cheek in a cold manner and walks me down the aisle as people politely stand up and clap but only because it is expected of them.  
"Go through into the ballroom, I shall join you there shortly" Theo lets go of my hand and leaves me to greet the guests alone

"You look you could do with some help since your chit of a husband is off elsewhere doing merlin knows what" smiling appreciatively at a man I now call a friend I wave it off with my hand.  
"The press will have a field day if they see you greeting guests with me instead of Theo, let it be Severus and I shall dance with you later in the evening"  
"I will hold you to that Hermione" Severus kisses my hand and walks further into the ballroom.

Merlin I do not know how many people my Grandparents nor Theo invited but geez do they have to leave me to greet them alone with the stares and snidy comments they send my way. Talk about practically throwing a lion into the snakes den.

* * *

"What a lovely service Miss Bradbury" Lady Malfoy greets me with her boys quietly in tow.  
"Thank you Lady Malfoy" I nod without letting on I don't remember a single word the old wizard procured out of his mouth.  
"You weren't listening where you" Lady Malfoy whispered so only the two of us could here  
"Was it that obvious?" Lady Malfoy looks behind her and sends a nod in Draco and Lucius's direction as they leave for the ball room.  
"I want to apologise for my outburst Hermione, it was quite a shock to say the least" I look down at my fingers and twirl the wedding band around my finger, quietly thanking merlin the Malfoy's are the last guests to enter the Manor for me to greet.

"Draco says you are planning on doing an Houdini disappearing act" My eyes shoot up and widen slightly.  
"Can't keep anything shut that boy can he" Narcissa shakes her head and smirks.  
"Just promise me you will come and say goodbye before you leave my dear, I would hate to leave on bad terms" a tear rolls down my cheek as Cissy embraces me in a loving hug.

"Narcissa sorry to interrupt this ever so loving moment but Hermione is needed" Grandmother stands in the doorway not even trying to control the amount of venom seeping through her teeth.  
"Of course Lady Bradbury" Cissy walks past me and Grandmother to re-join the party.

* * *

"I think you should circulate around the guests making sure everybody has enough to eat and drink." Grandmother requests as she moves from the doorway to allow my entrance. Everybody's eyes are on me and the room's temperature drops a few degrees. Taking a deep breathe I ignore the stares and join Severus near the bar.

"Stuff what she says … ordering me around as if I am the help" I growl as I take a sip of Severus's fire whiskey.  
"I wondered when you would have enough of taking her orders today and come join me at my favourite spot, although I am quite disappointed in you for not giving in sooner" I push Severus playfully and order a lemonade from the bar keeper not wanting to spill anything on my dress no matter how much I am hating the day I love the dress clinging to my every curve.

"We are wanted on the dance floor" A cold voice whispers quietly. Severus helps me from the bar stool as I take Theo's hand.  
"Of course, wouldn't want to tarnish my not-there-what-so-ever reputation now would I" I sneer and allow him to lead me on the dance floor.

"You might not have a reputation but I do and a good one at that so do shut that trap of yours and smile" Theo's breathe absolutely smells of fire whiskey.  
"Your drunk … great already why do I even bother trying to get through to you, why even bother turning up today … oh yes I had no bloody choice" Theo spins me around rather forcefully before lowering his mouth to my ear.

* * *

"And don't bother trying to escape, your bound to me till the day you die witch and I will easily come and find you" swallowing the lump in my throat at my impending doom I lower my head not wanting to except defeat.  
"I should of listened to Draco when he said you had a fowl temper, I might have been able to find a loop hole"  
"And I should of listened to Lucius when he said you was good in the sack my sweet sweet wife"

Snatching my hand out of his death grip I bring it back and wince as my palm comes in contact with his face.  
"That was way below the belt Theodore and you know it" I hiss out ignoring the tension around the room and the group of people surrounding us.

"This is supposed to be a party and the two of you are withdrawing unnecessary attention to yourselves"  
"Of course Lady Bradbury, excuse us Lady and Gentleman I think it is time we retire for the evening" Theo grasps my wrist tightly and drags me from the room.  
"You lay one hand on my body and you will regret it Theodore Nott" I hiss trying to yank my wrist back to me without dislocating it. Theodore reaches down to my legs and throws me over his shoulders in a fireman's lift ignoring my pleas and screams all the way to our bedroom where he throws me on the bed.

"If you ever raise a finger to me again in public or in the privacy of our own rooms Hermione mark my words I will hit you back" Theo's breathing started to slow down as his temper simmered a bit.  
"I'm sorry for what I said it was completely out of order … but to stand and allow Malfoy … both I will add … ogle you like you're a piece of meat revolts me … and to know .. That the two of you"

"Theo, you said you was ok with this" Standing on my feet I stop his pacing by placing my hands on his chest.  
"Don't touch me … I can see him all over you … smell him all over you and it is driving me insane, your my wife … mine, I will not share you little witch" Tears roll down Theo's face at his outburst.

"Darling you don't need to ... I'm yours" I try and calm him by putting my hand on his cheek  
"Oh yeah ... then where are your clothes?" Theo practically pulls my wardrobe doors off the hinges to reveal an empty closet.  
"And where are your books ... your things ... your leaving me before we are officially bonded" Theo motions to around the room.  
"It is obvious you don't want me Theo ... I am making this easier on the both of us"

Theo roughly grabs me and without passion, without spark or without any feeling roughly assaults my mouth with his lips and tongue.  
"I need you … I have waited far too long for this ... being far to patient" Theo growls as he picks me up so I am straddling his waist.  
"I need you" He repeats as he moves my knickers to the side and positions himself at my entrance.  
"Oh so wet my sweet little witch" Theo thrusts into me hungrily  
I rest my forehead on his and meet him thrust for thrust.

* * *

A/N the wedding ... but Malfoy's never lose ... they always get what they want ... and Lucius wants Hermione ;) Keep reading and reviewing and thank you for the people who are still reading this it makes my day :)


	12. Pushing Away

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
_I rest my forehead on his and meet him thrust for thrust._

* * *

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx – Thank you for the review and for sticking with me with this story when it seems nobody is.

Lufa – Thank you for the review and welcome to this story, here is another chapter

* * *

To the 'Guest' if you have nothing to write on any of my chapters that isn't constructive criticism can you please stop wasting both of our time and not bothering to read my story if you hate it so much. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

11th January  
Waking up early in the morning to a warm body snuggling close to me I open my eyes to Theo's head laying on my chest. I snake my arm from his back and gently push Theo off of me and onto his pillow on his side of the bed. Taking a deep breathe I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walk around clutching spare clothing to my body, dodging the creaky floor boards I head into the bathroom where I change into my clothes and tie my hair up into a lose bun. Opening the door quietly Theo is still lying in the bed with his back to me. Moving to my side of the bed I grab a pair of socks and some military boots before heading for the door.

"Remember what I said last night Hermione, you may run and I may even allow you to … for a while but I will come and find you" Unnecessary fear ran down my spine as I turn around to see Theo sat on the edge of the bed lighting up a cigarette.  
"Must you smoke in our bedroom?" Walking over to Theo I take the cancer stick from his mouth and stub it out in the ashtray on his desk.  
"Do YOU remember the first thing I said to you when I first found out that we were to be married, I said I would not stay with somebody I do not love" Theo jumped from the bed and grabbed my hand.

"We haven't even been married 24 hours yet and your giving up" I hung my head in shame but Theo wasn't having any of it, he carefully nudged my chin up with his hand.  
"mes chers ne le faites pas, je peux te rendre heureux, nous pouvons être heureux de me donner une chance, donnez-nous une chance" Theo spoke fast French searching my eyes for something.  
"Theo … English … please"  
"Oh … Of course sorry, my dear don't do this, I can make you happy, we can be happy give me a chance, give us a chance" Tears silently rolled down Theo's cheek.

"I have a meeting with Severus over my apprenticeship at 8, I'm sorry I must go, we shall speak about this when I return" Theo drops my hand in defeat and nods his head for me to leave the room.  
Closing the door behind me I take a deep breath and walk throughout the manor to the entrance door ignoring the looks the paintings, the elves and the ghouls seem to boring into me.

* * *

"A word before you go" Sighing I nod and follow my Grandparents into the parlour room.  
"If you are just going to sit and shout at me, don't bother I have neither nor time or the patience"  
"What happened to you, when I first met you, you were so loving and self-focused. Now you are cold to both me and your Grandmother and not to mention the attitude you have developed over the last few weeks"

"And when I first met you Grandfather, you was also so loving towards me and you would have believed me over some mindless gossip by Rita Skeeter a million times over, so maybe I am not the only one that has changed, there is a lot more about me in the past year I would prefer to remain in the past but if that gets brought up and dragged through the mud I suppose I would have tarnished this whole family hmm?"

"The elves heard you speak to Narcissa about you leaving, I hope this isn't the case Hermione, we wouldn't want to push you away from your family" Grandmother tried a different approach  
"Grandmother you have been doing that singlehandedly by yourself the day I got here, what was it? Are you ashamed of me? Ashamed everyone thought the princess of the light was brought up in the muggle world? Well that wasn't my fault and I actually enjoyed my life as a muggle, much less stress and hassle"

"Do you not like living with us?" Grandmother asks standing from the sofa.  
"I never said that"  
"Because it can be easily arranged, you can be kicked onto the street if you prefer"  
Standing to come nose to nose with my Grandmother I ignore the looks Grandfather shoots our way.  
"Go ahead, I will never be alone, I always have family in both the muggle and wizarding world I can go to, but hear me this Grandmother, if you kick me form the house I deject you, I deject your name, I deject your lifestyle and furthermore my own children will deject you"

"Hermione" Theo calls softly from the doorway, turning my head to the side so I can just see Theo from the corner of my eye he beckons me to him.  
"My dear, Severus is waiting for you, go and we shall talk on your return"  
"Of course" I leave the Manor and apparate to what once was my second home, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

"Your late Miss Bradbury, you should know by now I hate people not being on time" Closing the potion door behind me Severus is sat at his desk writing on a piece of parchment, taking the time to look around the cold and dark potions classroom it doesn't seem to have changed a bit. Two rows of writing desks (for the 'chits' as Severus refers to them) straight in the middle to seat around 20-30 students, and his desk and blackboard at the front (for him to use wandless magic for instructions to appear) and bookcases along the back as the other walls are lined with glass jars containing slimy bits of some animal or plant.

"Yeah yeah Severus" Severus raises his head to smirk at me before returning to his writing.  
"We will start by sorting out year plans, surely that is as a good enough start if any"

Severus kicks the chair in front of him for me to sit in.  
"Unfortunately Minerva and her meddling ways has requested us both for something to ear before you return to your massive house in the country side"  
"Very well Severus" Lowering myself into the chair I let out a hiss at how sore I seem to be.  
"Drink this, I did think you may need it" Taking the cap off of the vial I take a sniff to be relieved when it's only a pain relief potion.

"Didn't think I would try and poison you did you?" Severus asks rather amusingly as he sends his owl off with a letter.  
"No … Sorry I am way to over cautious at the moment"  
"Still having a hard time?"  
"Something like that Severus, Theo is warming back up tome but I think he has had the influence of my Grandparents a bit too much"

"Always was loyal that one, right I have done years 2-6 I am sure the first years cannot be too hard for you to complete on your own"  
"Of course not Professor"

"Very well Hermione, I will just be over here checking on my potions"  
"Anything juicy you're cooking up there?" Severus smirks and shakes his head before stalking off to the over side of the room.  
"Can you do wand less and word less magic Hermione?" I look up from the ministry magic approved syllable to see Severus stirring a cauldron.

"I can do both, I have been practicing since you allowed me to be your apprentice" Severus gave me a brief nod.  
"I figured your first disastrous encounter with Neville Longbottom that it is in fact a Evanesco cleaning spell you use for cleaning such incidents up" Severus murmured something under his breath along the lines of 'Silly know it all dunderhead' which just makes my smirk grow larger to know I was right in my prediction.

* * *

"I think we shall start with something simple for the first month" Severus sets a status on the cauldron he is currently working on and joins me back at the desk.  
"Hm and what shall that be?"  
"Boil cure potion, A boil curse is quiet common across petty first years not to mention easy, I should know I set one on Crabbe on one of my first days for saying my hair looked like a birds nest"  
"Yes but Hermione, your hair did look like a birds nest when you was 11"  
"But that's not the point" Frowning I cautiously pat my hair down.

"And for their end of year exam?"  
"Easy, forgetfulness potion, we do not want many more Neville Longbottom's"  
"Merlin no, you have my approval but do hurry up we are having more of a brunch I am made aware of and they expect us up there as soon as, I reckon they live up in the great hall so it looks like I am always the last one there"

"Nonsense Severus, now come I missed breakfast"  
"Hermione, if your struggling you must let me know, I will not let you go through what you did before, these are very similar circumstances and I refuse for you to go through it alone"  
"Severus calm down, I only missed breakfast because I had an argument with my Grandparents" I place my hand reassuringly on his arm for a second before we head for the door.

* * *

"My My Hermione Bradbury …" Poppy starts, I cut her off by lifting up my left hand.  
"Oh, I am sorry I wasn't made aware you married" Shaking my head I sit next to the medi witch.  
"I did ask Grandmother to invite all Hogwarts staff, but I am not in her good books at the moment"  
"Because of Rita Skeeter? Someone needs to tell that woman where to get off"  
"Yes well Poppy everybody seems to believe her" Severus coughs next to me not so very subtly of him of course.  
"Ok apart from Severus everyone seems to believe her"

"Well I don't bloody well believe her, always something very odd about her even when she was at school … she didn't seem to fit in"  
"I see you have taken up an apprenticeship under Severus, the lucky man got in there first we were all prepared to send you offers but Minerva insisted you look over Severus's first"  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I would of chosen Severus's anyway. I have always taken a shine to potions."  
"None taken dear, it is nice to see you settled and your husband has taken a position under Filius I hear?" I nod my head taking small bites of the food on my plate.

"Are we expecting the sound of little pitta patter feet any day soon?" Choking on my pumpkin juice I shake my head and turn to stare at Minerva  
"Not in a few years yet Minerva I'm afraid"  
"Oh what a shame, we haven't had a Hogwarts baby for years"  
"Minerva" Severus exclaims placing his goblet down on the table.  
"She cannot be thinking such things when under my care … married or not" Severus's gaze bores into the side of my head to make his point.

* * *

After Severus making it plainly obvious children are a no no for the time being I begrudgingly left the great hall and returned home. Can I call it home? Possibly not.  
"Oh it's you" Grandmother's personal witch stands at the bottom of the stairs giving me the once over.  
"A bit more respect won't go amiss Cécile"  
"The Ladyship says respect has to be owned" The witch sneers and walks off to the kitchen direction leaving me stood in the doorway feeling like a fish out of water.

"I wonder when you would grace us with your presence" Grandmother calls from the parlour room as I place my foot on the first step. Childishly I stamp my foot and walk into the parlour with a calm ora.  
"Grandmother I wasn't aware you have guests" I smile politely at the richest pure-blooded women in the room, including Narcissa.

"I wasn't aware I had to inform you every time I have ladies around Hermione, talking about lady's where have you been gallivanting around all morning?"  
I take the empty chair in the middle of the both love seats that are both filled to the brim.  
"Work Grandmother, of course I have to help Severus out with teaching plans and what not"  
"Oh so it is Severus now is it" Grandmother brings her sherry glass to her mouth and smiles slightly.  
"Severus has been Severus a lot longer than I care to remember so yes, he is my mentor and once again my Teacher"

"They called it something different in my day" A woman next to Hestia and Narcissa said airily.  
"I'm sorry I don't quite understand your meaning" Oh I did perfectly well the snide old hag.  
"Please … its bad enough you tried to steal Cissy's husband girl." I narrow my eyes at the woman before excusing myself out of the room quietly.

* * *

"Hey what's all this" Two warm arms engulf me tightly in an embrace.  
"I can't do any of this anymore Theo, I can't live here knowing they hate me, I can't live here knowing what everybody thinks of me as If I am shite on the bottom of their best shoes. I cannot, it is too much stress and effort to walk around every single day alone trying to hold my head high"  
"My Dear, Mon Amour, you are never alone. I will always be your soldier, your knight in shining armour; I am much calmer and accepting … of certain ….. situations and I am so very sorry for taking the wrong view of things, I should have had your back from the beginning and ignore what everyone else said, My dear look at me"

I raise my head and look at Theo through my bloodshot eyes.  
"We shall find our own place, me and you … just me and you" A smile flitters across my face.  
"You mean it Theo, we can have our own place?" Theo nods and strokes my face with his thumb.  
"I do and we have Hogwarts where we will be living at during the term … and maybe with us not living under you Grandparents might be good for the both of us. I have a luxury apartment in muggle London. How about you go get your coat and we will have a look at it?" I nod my head eagerly and run upstairs to our rooms for a cloak.


	13. Moving Up And Out

Last time on You Want Me To Marry Whom?  
_I nod my head eagerly and run upstairs to our rooms for a cloak._

* * *

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** – Madam I swear you are a mind reader, anything you suggest for this story has already been written in the upcoming chapter ahha ;D, Some of the gang from Hermione's year are going to be mentioned in this chapter and return in the next chapter.

**adrianiforver** – It's reviews like yours that keep me going with this story so thank you.

**PurpleFairy11** – Thank you for the review here's another chapter for you to enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. however the Bradbury's are my creation. Read and leave a review please.

* * *

15th January Hermione POV

"Theo have you finished packing the bathroom yet?" I call from our double walk in wardrobe.  
"Nearly my love, just taking the mini's" Smirking I shake my head.  
"This isn't the Hilton's were leaving from Theo so put them back … we can merely buy our own minis" Theo walks into the wardrobe with mini's in hand.  
"No, what if we cannot find them in the shop, then you will thank me that I gratefully 'borrowed' these minis, plus am sure it's the last thing they will think of love" Nodding my head I gaffa tape up the last boxes of our clothes and send it off to the flat.

Today is the day myself and Theo finally leave my Grandparents house and move into Theo's luxury and I mean luxury apartment in London, my I haven't seen an apartment like it but I suppose I haven't seen any apartment unless it is from 'come dine with me' from the television show.

"Are you ready mon cher?" Theo holds his hand out for me to take, taking one last look around the empty bedroom before I place my hand in Theo's and walk out of the room switching the bedroom light off behind us.  
"Lord Bradbury, Lady Bradbury. We have come to say goodbye before we leave" I came to realise over the last few days if I let Theo speak to my Grandparents they are less likely to snap at him then they are if it was me speaking.

"Oh of course darling" Grandmother places her knitting needles in her box next to the fire and engulfs Theo in a tight hug whilst Grandfather stands behind her waiting to send Theo off in an appropriate manner.  
"Hermione" Grandmother nods her head sternly.  
"Grandmother"  
"So this is Goodbye"  
"So it seems Grandmother, but I am sure I will find time to write in the next few weeks, if not I am sure Theo definitely will" My lips turn into a small smirk as I feel Theo's burning gaze at the side of my head.

"Of course" Grandmother stands aside and allows Grandfather to politely kiss my hand.  
"I wish we weren't parting on such bad terms Hermione" Grandfather Lets go of my hand and stands next to Grandmother.  
"Goodbye and thank you for the humble hospitality" Theo snakes his arm around my waist as we apparate out of the Manor grounds for which I hope will be the last time in a while.

* * *

"I'm tired, why don't we save the packing for tomorrow my dear" Theo purrs in my ear as he pulls me by the waist closer to him.  
"Of course but then we won't have time to collect our Hogwarts supply's … gosh how weird does that sound? to say we have to go pick our school supply's up"  
A chuckle escapes my lips as Theo rests his head against my forehead.  
"Dance with me my love? We didn't have a very successful first dance, allow me to make up for it"  
I curtsy as Theo bows and allow him to guide me around the room in a slow simple waltz.  
"Close your eyes" Closing my eyes, music plays quietly in the background and Theo slows our rhythm down to a simple step, bringing his lips within touching distance of my ear he sings along softly if not almost purring.

* * *

"_You've drugged me I'm addicted__  
__I'm drunk just on your smile__  
__'Cos when you hold me, I'm alive__  
__I'm alive to each fingertip__  
__To the end of each fine hair__  
__My lips it seems, with every kiss"_

* * *

Opening my eyes the living room is no longer full of boxes or furniture, it is a homely home.  
"You did this?" Theo nods and continues to dance me in a small circle.  
"I told you Mon Cher I wasn't prepared to wait for tomorrow, now come" Theo reaches down and picks me up bridal style.  
"What are you doing Theo" I screech and hold onto him for dear life, it is quite scary for a 5ft woman to be picked up a 6ft 5inch bloke.  
"Another muggle tradition I believe, although it will have to be over the bedroom threshold my love"

* * *

"Good morning sunshine" Theo calls from the kitchen as I slump my unwilling body over to the coffee pot groaning all the way.  
"It's already on the table love, blueberry pancakes do you? It's the only thing I really know how to cook properly without burning the place down" Smiling appreciatively I reach up on my tippi-toes and kiss Theo's cheek. Grabbing my coffee cup I stand next to Theo and watch him by hand make the pancake mixture.

"Thank you, you should make my coffee more often, I shall just jump in shower and get dress" Theo spanks my bum with the metal ladle playfully.  
"Well hurry up you sexy minx or your pancakes will get cold … and don't think I will add a heating charm onto your plate missy" Escaping the kitchen I run to the bathroom.  
"Yes you will because I'm your wife" I shout back and lock the door behind myself although if he wishes he could easily 'alohamora' the lock.

"Hermione … the lists have arrived" Theo shouted once I put my hair up in a messy bun.  
"Coming" I shout back and shove my wand in my black leather holster.  
"It's on the table love" Theo kisses my head and plate himself up some pancakes.  
"Are mine cold?" Theo smirks and shakes his head. Ha whipped boy. I eagerly rip the envelope open and take the three pieces of parchment out, discarding the envelope on the table.  
"Oh you're not going to like this one bit Theo" I hand him the teacher's list and tuck into my blueberry pancakes, carefully watching his facial expressions as he looks down the list...

* * *

Teachers of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry:-  
Headmistress –Minerva Mcgonagal.  
Arithmancy – Septima Vector  
Astronomy – Aurora Sinistra - Ron Weasley  
Ancient Runes – Bathshebea Babbling - Blaise Zabini  
Charms –Filius Flitwick – Theodore Nott  
Care Of Magical Creatures –Rubeus Hagrid  
Divination – Firenze – Ginny Zabini  
Defense Against The Dark Arts – Lord Lucius Malfoy  
Flying – Madam Hooch – Harry Potter  
Herbology – Professor Sprout – Neville Longbottom  
Potions – Professor Severus Snape - Hermione Nott  
Transfigurations - Miranda Goshawk  
Medi Staff – Poppy Pomfrey – Pansy Weasley  
Liberian - Irma Prince

* * *

"Are all the staff leaving this year or something? There is a lot of staff retiring or so it seems"  
"I shall think the war took its toll on the older generation, but that's not the point Theo, are you not worried who is teaching DADA?" I ask placing my fork back on the plate  
"No, why should I be? We are in Hogwarts … he won't touch you my love" Theo picks my fork back up and places my pancake on the fork in my mouth.

"I wasn't aware Ginny was any good at Divinations" Theo looks back up from the list frowning at my smirking face.  
"Yes, rather good really. Ginny is not an out their divinations practitioner if you know what I mean. Grandmother was Ginny's mentor over the holidays and she got the knack of it, so don't worry she won't randomly come up to you in school and say you're in grave danger … unless you are" I wink at Theo and take my plate over to the kitchen sink.

"I'm surprised you never considered becoming the school's Liberian" Theo wraps his arms around my waist and places his head on my shoulder as I wash up by hand.  
"I considered it and as much as I absolutely love books it is not stimulating enough, do you know what I mean?" Theo nods his head and kisses my hair, allowing me to leave his embrace to dry my hands.

"Ready my sweet little witch?" I nod my head reluctantly and hold his hand.  
"What's the matter love?" Theo strokes my cheek in a comforting manner.  
"I don't know, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it's silly really"  
"No it's not, how about I stick to your side like glue will you feel abit better?" I nod my head and allow Theo to side apparate us to diagon alley.

* * *

"Where shall we start first? What do we even need?" I look up Theo questionably as we walk over the cobbled stones.  
"Did you even read your supply list?" Theo shakes his head  
"I thought it would be same of yours"  
"Of course not you tool, we are studying different subjects, it is a good job _I_ brought your unopened letter with us"

"Do you have to buy your own cauldron love? I only need a few books, more parchment and quills and robes" Theo rolls his list back up and pushes it into his Jeans back pocket.  
"Yes, I have to have my own Teaching cauldron that will stand next to or near Severus's in the classroom, a few books, robes and pen and paper"  
"Why are you not using quill and parchment?" Theo asks as I shrug my shoulders  
"I never really got the hang of it really and Severus is not bothered what method I use. I do not need them for teaching use but I shall buy a pad of parchment just in case, but I am allowed to use pen and paper for when I'm sat at back of the class observing."

"I suppose that is another thing that differs between us, don't take this wrong of course, but I was brought up in the wizarding world so I am quite acquainted to quil and parchment … "  
"And I was brought up in the muggle world where Quil and Parchment was only used in Tudor times, although I think in muggle WW2 children wrote with ink and quill to write letters home to their parents"

"Why weren't they with their parents? Were they at boarding school?" I shake my head and lead him into the bookshop.  
"No, children were evacuated from the big cities to the countryside to avoid bombings … look I am not explaining muggle history so you can research it yourself … and stop that pouting young man ... its not a very manly attribute to have Theodore" A smirk appears on my face as Theo's lips immediately straighten out.

* * *

"Ahh Lord Nott, Lady Nott" An unfamiliar cold voice calls ahead of us.  
Theo laces his fingers with my own and strokes the palm of my hand with his thumb in a small circle pattern.  
"Lord Malfoy, Narcissa" Narcissa walks forward and kisses my cheek politely.  
"I see you haven't decided to do a runner then my love" Narcissa smiles motherly  
"I didn't give her choice I am afraid Lady Malfoy, Hermione has _no_ choice" Theo answers stiffly for me.

"And if she chooses to run away Lord Nott?" Lucius asks in a high monarch tone, ignoring Narcissa staring at him coldly.  
"I give Hermione no reason to leave or run away from me Lord Malfoy, I am warm and attentive to my wife and _her_ needs" Reaching Theo's arm I pull him closer to me.  
"Theo, darling, Come we have our books to buy"  
"Oh yes of course, it seems we shall be spending more time together does it not _Lady Nott"_

"Not really Lord Malfoy, Hermione will be under _Severus's_ care and we all know what a slave driver he is" Narcissa smiles awkwardly at me as the boys stare each other down icily.  
"We shall let the two of you get back to your shopping dear, Come Lucius" Narcissa orders  
"That man is really starting to get to me" Theo whispers as we watch the retreating form of the Malfoy's.

* * *

Once Theo and myself collected our books we walk hand in hand to Severus's new apothecary that he is having Draco look after whilst he finishes off his teaching year. Theo opens the door and allows me to enter first.

"Morning Severus" I call through the back.  
"Can't get enough of me, can you Lady Nott" Lucius comes out first with Draco and Severus following high on his tail.  
"What can I do for you Hermione" Severus moves around Lucius blocking me from his view ... Thankfully.  
"I just came to pick a few things up if that's ok" Severus passes me a black Wicca basket and turn to draw Theo into a discussion.

Picking up some bruise-healing paste and some bubotuber I place them in the basket and wait at the counter for Severus to finish his conversation with Theo and Draco.  
"That robe looks rather fetching on, I wonder what it would look like off _My Pet_" Lucius whispers in my ear.

"With all due respects Lord Malfoy … but do politely _piss off_"  
"Father, Hermione" Draco sauntered over, glaring at his father curiously.  
"Shall I check them through for you?" Draco motions to the basket and I gladly put it on the counter distancing myself from Lucius.

"I'm glad you decided to stay" Draco wraps my purchases carefully in clear tissue paper before placing them in brown paper 'recycle' bags.  
"Nothing is yet decided Draco, just because I am here right now does not mean I shall be tomorrow"  
"Wise words Lady Nott" Lucius smirks down at me in a way that makes me suspicious.

"Hermione, are you finished my love?" Theo places a kiss on my hair and takes the bag from Draco.  
"I shall see you tomorrow on the Hogwarts express Professor Granger" Severus bows low and kisses my hand.  
"Till then Professor Snape" Myself and Theo between us have decided for the sake of not confusing the children I would be known as Professor Granger and not Professor Nott like Theo will be.


End file.
